Curious? Ask A Lot Of Questions!
by tiffany59
Summary: Ever wanted to ask one of the 'Outsiders' characters a question? Want to pour out how much you hate/love any of the characters or rip a fanbrats head apart? Come on, ask whatever your heart desires. Major OCCness & fanbrats. Not meant to offend anyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Important, Please read!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all of you that asked questions, they were fun to write! Yes, this includes some OOCness, fanbrats, and Mary-Sues. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE! Just wanted to get that straight. If it's wack, sorry. They will get better later, promise. Tell me in your reviews if I should just write it in script. Also:**

_**Writing like this~**_ **= A Mary-Sue or fanbrat talking.**

**

* * *

**

Tiffiany came in and sat down at the conference table. Cameras filled the room, without the characters' notice of course. After shuffling a couple of papers, she turned to the characters of the Outsiders. It seemed like everyone was present, on one side were the Socs, and on the other the Greasers. But someone seemed to be missing...

Tiffiany sighed. "Ok, where's Dallas?" she asked.

"Skippin'," Two-Bit said, his mouth full of cookies. "Said he had somethin' better to do."

"I bring him back and he just leaves," Tiffiany muttered. She took out a sheet of paper and passed it to Ponyboy.

He looked at the paper. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Well, you like to read, so read it."

"Um, ok. _Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname _wrote:"

_I have a question for Darry._

_Have you ever had a girlfriend? If not, can I be your girlfriend? Don't worry, I'm not a giant fanbrat, and I won't tear off your clothes or anything. I  
swear! :)_

Everyone talked amongst themselves, while the Greasers teased Darry. He shot each of them a glare, including the Socs. That face made all the fanbrats and Mary-Sues outside the confrence room to squeal.

"Dumb fanbrats...Your answer, Darrel?" Tiffiany asked impatiently.

Darry cleared his throat. "Well, I've had a few girlfriends here and there," he grinned. "But I'm single."

"Oh, well, it isn't THAT shocking. Next."

He rubbed his arm. "I don't know if I want a girlfriend. I gotta take care of Sodapop and Ponyboy-"

Ponyboy cut him off. "And those annoying Mary-Sues who you 'Invite' to dinner and fall in love with."

"Nah," Steve butt in, "I heard Darry's immune to most of those thingies."

The now impatient Tiffiany gave everyone a cool stare. "Alright Darrel, finish answering."

"Let's be friends for now," he said honestly.

Steve nudged Sodapop in the ribs with his elbow. Sodapop smirked. "Don't worry about tearing off his clothes. He does that on his own."

The whole gang laughed, including slient Johnny. Even the Socs laughed, without having a clue of what was going on. And poor Tiffiany was quietly laughing.

Darry, who was sitting next to Soda, started to mess up his hair. "Shut it, Soda."

Johnny took the next sheet of paper and read it. His eyes went wide and he passed the paper to Tim Shepard. Tim examined the paper for awhile, and smiled to himself.

"Read it?" he asked. Tiffiany nodded. "Hmm..._amorachesirecat_ asked:"

_why is dallas such an ass? why didn't pony stop him from leaving? can i punch dallas?_

"You dig ok. Wanna join my gang?" Tim asked.

Tiffiany rolled her eyes. "I am sorry to inform you that Dallas is not her-"

There was a sudden sound of shattered glass from the room next door. Before anyone got to ask, all of the fanbrats and Mary-Sues started screaming and squealing. Johnny hid behind Steve, who hugged on to Soda's arm. The whole building got silent as they stared at Steve and Soda akwardly.

Steve let go off Soda quickly. "I was just protecting him. Ya know, that's what buddies do for each other."

The overly obsessed fanbrats took out they're notebooks and pens.

**_That would make a really cute slash!~_**

**_Like my summary? 'Steve and Soda have been friends forever. Will they find love?'~_**

"Shut up, ya good for nothin' fanbrats!" Soda hollered.

As soon as Tiffiany blew her whistle, Dallas sauntered inside the room, taking a seat next to Johnny. He snatched the paper from Tim, and read it. A scowl appeared on his face, and he crumbled up the paper and threw it.

"So," Tiffiany began. "Why is Dally such an ass?"

"Because he's Dally," Johnny spoke up. "He was born an ass, ya know? No offence Dallas."

Dally stared at Johnny in disbelief. Since when did he get any confidence? Nobody spoke, well, almost.

"His face looks like one, too," Randy commented.

"Watch it, Ape-face!" Two-Bit said.

Tim Shepard chuckled, enjoying every moment of them making fun of Dally.

Tiffiany coughed. "Ponyboy, why didn't you stop Dallas from leaving?"

"State of shock," was Pony's answer.

Dallas snorted. "Yeah? Well I'm gonna be in a state of shock when I beat the shit out of you," he glared at Ponyboy.

"Alright, can you punch Dallas? You can try," Tiffiany leaned back in her chair, smirking.

"Do you wanna die?" Dally asked coldly.

Tim smirked. "I'll punch him for ya."

Once Dallas pulled out his blade, Tiffiany came between both guys. She shouted a few vulgar words, causing Darry to cover Pony's ears. Finished, she read the next question. She decided to read it, since it was a simple question.

"Let's see,_ colorguard4ever_ wrote:"

_Question for all characters: What's you favorite color_

"I'm going to make this easier," Tiffiany said. "Who likes the color blue?"

Two-Bit, Sodapop, and Steve raised their hands.

"It's the color of my favorite Mickey Mouse shirt!" Two-Bit pointed to his shirt.

"Our work uniform is blue, so we get used to it," Steve said. Sodapop nodded in agreement.

**_I'm going to like blue because Soda likes blue! I LOVE Soda!~_**

**_Soda is so hot!~_**

"It's all about Soda! Where the hell is my love at?" Steve shouted. Silence filled the room. "I see how it is."

"Don't feel bad, Darry don't get no love either," Two-Bit said. Darry shrugged.

Miss Tiffiany snapped her fingers. "Who likes black?"

All of the Greasers except Ponyboy raised their hands. "I like all the colors," Pony said, trying not to tell the gang he digs sunsets.

"Red?"

Dally raised his hand for the second time.

Tiffiany raised an eyebrow. "Red? Wasn't black your favorite?"

He shrugged. "I like the color of blood."

"Oh, you like 'Red'," Two-Bit yelped. It took awhile for everyone to get the joke.

Darry stared at him. "Watch your mouth, Two-Bit."

"Dally brought it up!"

Dallas put his hands up. "I didn't say nothin'," he said defensively.

Ponyboy's ears turned red, so he covered his face with his hands. Tiffiany sort of felt bad for him, and for Cherry and Marcia, who didn't know how to react. Tiffiany tried to change the subject, so the awkwardness could go away.

"Lets ignore Dally's fantasy of broads that are virgin," Tiffiany tossed a paper to Cherry. "Read it."

"User _xlivilightx_ wrote:"

_kay. is johnny a virgin? how old was dally when he first got laid? does dally have any siblings? what's two-bit's sister like? is steve really a mean person? and does he have a sister? to all the curtises: what if you had a sister? like around 13 or so. just growing up into a woman. how would you deal with althe 'woman' stuff that happens to girls? ermmmm... i'll think up some more later! _

_update soon_

"Johnny, you're up. Are you a virgin?" Tiffiany asked him.

Johnny's eyes went wide. "I-I guess I'm a virgin...wait, no, I am one."

"You positive?"

"He's not just positive, he's HIV positive!" Two-Bit laughed.

Tiffiany face-palmed. "Two-Bit, what have these authors and fanbrats done to you? You sound so corny!"

"I was," Dally used his fingers to count. "13 going on 14 when I first got laid. It felt good, at firs-"

"Enough! Do you have a sister?"

Dally raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I have a sister? And if I did, how the fuck would I know? It's not like I'll give a shit anyways."

"Two-Bit," Tiffiany sighed. "What is your sister like?"

He went into thought. "She's like all little sisters, annoying. But she likes Mickey Mouse, and has a cool side. You're turn, Steve."

"Oh Lord!," Steve yelled. "I ain't mean. Just 'cause Ponyboy says it, don't mean it's true. We may disagree, but us Greasers stick together!"

"You really mean that?" Ponyboy asked.

Steve patted Ponyboy on the back. "Yeah, whatever kid."

"Curtis', what if you had a sister? Around 13 or so, just growing up into a woman? How would you deal with all the 'woman' stuff?"

All three of the coughed. "I think I speak for all of us, when I say we'll get a Greaser girl to help us."

"Even if she's two years younger than me," Ponyboy stated. "I wouldn't want to hear about her 'Monthly' problems."

"We'll be back after these important messages," Tiffiany concluded, switching to a commercial break.

* * *

Now it's Pepsi, for those who think young.

Today's active people have stepped up the tempo- more modern activities to enjoy- more leisure time for enjoying them. This is the life for Pepsi- light, bracing, clean-tasting Pepsi. So think young. Say, "Pepsi, please!"

* * *

Thirsty? Why not try Budweiser?

Budweiser, where there is life...there's Bud.

* * *

Nothing Gold Can Stay By: Robert Frost

Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay.

* * *

"Dallas! You can not slash Tim Shepard's tires!" Tiffiany tries to pull him away. She notices that the camera's light is on, and sits back down.

"Welcome back, I hope you liked the poem," She took a different paper. "_MissDior777_ asked:"

_Dallas Winston, will you marry me?_

"Aw? You want me to marry you?" he asked in a fake, angelic voice. "What the hell the I look like getting married?"

Nobody spoke, not even the fanbrats outside. Dally continued.

"Does it look like I want to get fucking married? No, it's bag and pass! Why keep one broad, when I can have millions?" Dally asked.

"Hey, calm down Dallas. MissDior777 is one of my favorite authors! Be nice," Tiffiany scolded. "She also wants a ring from Tiffany's."

He looked around. then continued. "How about we get to know each other? Deal?" Dally whispered. "And don't push it!"

One of the fanbrats knocked on the glass, to get Tiffiany's attention. "He's never nice. It says so in the book."

"Did I ask you? And if you read the book, you wouldn't be written annoying Mary-Sues. Now would you?"

The fanbrat silenced herself as the the others kept talking about how their Mary-Sues are the best thing that happened to the Outsiders. Tiffiany was going to throw something at them, but decided to continue with the questions.

"Two-Bit, read the question."

He skimmed through the page. "_Saramaex _put:"

_I have a couple:_

_Dally, why are you so hot?_

_Two-Bit, why are you so awesome?_

_Bob, why are you such an ass?_

_Dally, why are you the awesomest person on the planet?_

"Let's have Two-Bit speak. Why are you awesome?" Tiffiany asked him.

A random fanbrat walked up to Two-Bit, and handed him a half sheet of paper. He looked at the paper, raising an eyebrow as he read it. Holding the paper, he spoke.

"I'm awesome...because people say awe...when I get some?" Two-Bit slowly read it as a question. "Who wrote this?"

The room filled with laughter, and the fanbrats were quietly giggling at the corner of their room. Two-Bit put on a serious face, the rarest thing he ever does. He suddenly jumped up from his seat.

"Am I really that corny? I'm writing a compliant to the author of this story!" He looked at the paper. "And since when was my name 'Two-Cent'?"

"I'll tell you," Tiffiany started. "I've hung out with Mr. Mathews, and he sure is...special. He has a cool personality."

Two-Bit raised his index finger. "And I'm funny. When this so called 'Authors' aren't writing me corny jokes!"

Tiffiany put on her glasses. "Ok, Dallas, why are you," she looked around, but Dally was gone. "This is just great!"

There was a crumbled up piece of paper in front of her. When she picked it up, she noticed it was Dally's handwriting. In sloppy, hard to read letters, Dally wrote, _"'Cause I am. I'm tired of these fuckin' questions. I'll be back tomorrow."_

"That no good hood. He better be back tomorrow...Last question of today. Bob why are you such an ass?"

"Because I don't like you Greasers. Anyone poorer than me are worthless!" Bob shouted. The Greasers shot daggers at him with their eyes.

Bob put his beer can on the table. "Plus, I'm better than everyone here. I'm even better than you! Ha, stupid hoodlums."

Steve jumped over the table and punched Bob's face. Randy jumped in, resulting in Darry knocking his face back into shape. This had to stop, and fast. There was only thing to do...

"Well, thanks for reading and asking questions! We'll see you next time at 'Curious? Ask A Lot Of Questions!'," Tiffiany concluded.

She went to the door and unleashed the Mary-Sues. It wasn't the best idea, but at least that had everyone screaming...even the girls.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it sucked. Please ask more questions, they entertain me! Until next chapter, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders, I only own Tiffiany.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the questions! They were really fun to answer and I hope you guys have more, seriously! Well, R&R**

* * *

It was an average Saturday morning. Tiffiany was sound asleep on her bed, dreaming about how wonderful it is not having to deal with anything. She heard her front door open and close, and footsteps approached her room. Then her door opened, and someone pushed her off her bed and started jumping up and down.

"Tiffiany, guess what?" Two-Bit asked, shoving a piece of paper at her face. "I got a fan letter! What did you get?"

"An annoying Greaser who won't let a girl sleep at 10 o' clock in the morning," she muttered. "Why are you in my house?"

Two-Bit laughed. "To answer questions, duh! Let's go, everyone's here," he grabbed Tiffiany's arm and dragged her downstairs.

Downstairs, everyone was at the kitchen table. Without noticing she was still in her pajamas, Tiffiany sat down in the middle of the Socs and Greasers. They all stared at her, laughing and making comments on what she was wearing. She looked up at Two-Bit, who was pointing at her clothes. Tiffiany took a glance at her puppy covered pajamas and shrugged, she didn't need to impress anyone.

"Cute little puppies," Randy laughed. "Mind if I run over them?"

She smirked. "Ugly little nose. Mind if I break it?"

Everyone started to holler, making a big commotion. Once she got them to settle down, there was a horrible noise. It sounded like a stampede coming towards her house. Tiffiany told the to quiet down again, thinking it was them making the noise.

"It's not us," Johnny said.

Then outside Tiffany's window, a big mob of fanbrats and Mary-Sues appeared. Tiffiany got up and closed her shades, not wanting to look at the disgraces. She went to a folder, took out a huge pile of papers, and sat back down. The hidden camera turned on, and everything started.

"Thanks for your marvelous questions," Tiffiany put on her glasses. "First one. _peanut_ asked:"

_is darry going to die a virgin? is he gay? is dally and tim gay for each other, but they are just hiding it? is johnny interested in girls yet? is pony ever going to get a girl, soda?_

Darry smiled to himself. "No I am not queer. I've had my far share of woman."

"What does that mean, Darrel?" Tiffiany asked.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "I ain't a virgin. Lost it back when I was a jock, ya dig? Dally, this question's for you."

Dally took the paper and stared at it. He cussed under his breath, banging his hand on the table. Tim Shepard peaked over Dally's shoulder, and slicked back his hair.

"Do I look gay to you?" Dally asked, his face serious. "If I fuckin' date girls, how could I be gay? I don't know about Tim..."

Tim smacked Dally behind the head. "Sylvia was mine before you bagged her, 'member? 'Cause I remember when-"

Dallas punched Tim right between the eyes. There was a low crack, and they all knew Tim's nose was broken. He let out a small, "Fuck," and left with Darry to the bathroom. Everyone stared at Dally, who took out his black leather blade and sharpened it.

Tiffiany sighed. "Ok Johnny, are you interested in girls yet?"

"O-of course! I'm not queer like Ponyboy, he digs sunsets," Johnny smiled mischievously.

"I do not!" Ponyboy said in denial.

The gang laughed. "You seriously need to stop hanging out with Dallas, Johnny," Tiffiany warned him. "Soda?"

"Ponyboy will get a girlfriend, once he puts a book down! Does he not know who his brothers are? He can bag any chick he'd like!" Soda yelped.

"Yeah, once he's old enough. I don't want my kid brother getting anyone impregnated," Darry commented as he came back.

Pony's ears turned a bright red as his face was covered in pink. He grabbed a random piece of paper, to cover his face with. Ponyboy noticed it had questions on it, so he cleared his throat.

"I-I'm gonna read this. _JohnnyCade4Ever_ wrote:"

_I have a question for Johnny._

_Dear Johnny, CAN I HAVE YOUR BABIES? Love, JohnnyCade4Ever_

"Who knew Johnny was one of those silent, popular types?" Tiffiany asked. "So Johnny...babies, huh?"

Johnny sighed. "I gotta way of giving you one of my babies, by not doing anything," he got up. "Wait here."

He walked all the way to the front door, and left the house. Everyone looked at Johnny as he talked to some fanbrats, that decided to bring their computers with them. One of the fanbrats typed something into her computer, and in a matter of minutes, a tan baby popped out. Another fanbrat tooked the baby and drove off. Johnny came back and sat down.

"There, the fanbrat is going to send it to you. Don't kill it!" Johnny warned, then he smiled. "Yes, I'm still single."

Tiffiany face-palmed. "How come I never thought of that! Anywho, _Saramaex_ said:"

_lol haha loved it made fun of me didnt cha'? it was funny anyway :) okay i have more WOAH surprising..._

_Steve: How do you feel about having such little mention in The Outiders?_

_Can I punch Cherry Valance?_

_Can I SHOOT Bob Sheldon? (if you brought him back that is)_

_Pony: On a scale of 1 to 10 (ten being absolute "hide in a hole witha paper bag on my head" and 1 being "meh...") how much did you hate bleaching  
__your __hair?_

"How do I feel?" Steve asked. "I feel like beatin' the tar out of the kid! He ain't gonna be in my new book, 'Steve Randle'! Got it queer?"

Darry glared at Steve. "My kid brother is NOT queer! Got it, no life?"

"All brawn no," Steve stopped as Darry was going to punch him. "Game! Ok, all brawn no game."

Tiffiany laughed. "Haha, wow. You want to punch Miss Cherry Valance?"

Bob snorted so loud, he sounded like a dying pig. "You're not touching my girlfriend, alright?"

"We actually need Bob...for some stupid reason. But you can punch him!" Tiffiany left the kitchen, and returned with a big box. She opened it up and took out an inflatable Bob Sheldon punching bag.

She went outside and mailed it to Saramaex. "I have one of every character. They just came in this morning, so have fun! Ponyboy?"

"I'd say 9. I mean, I looked like a faggot! Next question."

Marcia picked up a sheet of paper. "'Kay, _Simba11_ asked:"

_Johnny-Why won't you marry me? :(_

"I'm just not ready," Johnny admitted. "I'm still a junior, maybe when I graduate I'll think about marriage."

"Good choice Johnny," Dally commented. "Ain't nobody gonna tie you down, savvy?"

Johnny nodded and took a random piece of paper. "_EyesXxOfxXEmber_ put:"

_I have questions! _

_1. For the whole gang- Who do y'all like better- Ponyboy, or Johnny?_

_2. For Ponyboy- Are you ALWAYS jumped? The way people write, it seems so._

_3. For Sodapop- Why are you such a candyass all the time?_

_LAST ONE! I promise!_

_4. For Steve, and Darry- Does it get annoying f or y'all to be known as mean hard asses? :)_

The whole gang coughed. "Trick question, we like both of them. Well, except Steve, he only likes Johnny," Two-Bit said.

"Who cares about Steve? He ain't nothin' special," said Curly, glaring at Steve. "Pony, answer the next question 'fore I knock Steve out."

"Um, ok. I am not always jumped. It was only those two times. TWO TIMES!" Ponyboy shouted. "I hate those writers, they need to get jumped."

"Whoa, Pony. No need to be so violent," Tiffiany fixed her glasses. "Uh, Soda! Why are you such a candyass all the time?"

Soda choked on a pancake. "I'ma what? I ain't no candyass! Does it look like I want to call Ponyboy 'Baby' all the time? I'ma fuckin' hood!"

"Soda, watch your mouth!" Darry shouted.

"NO!" Darry glared at Soda, but he still continued. "I ain't no goody-two-shes. I bag, I drink, I don't need you piece of shit authors writing shit!"

"SODA!" Darry was getting furious.

Soda jumped up from his seat. "WHAT? I ain't gonna stand here and do nothin'! When was the last time you cuffed someone? You...faggot!"

Darry picked up Soda from his collar. "Say one more thing and you're toast."

"Uh oh, someone pass me the butter! Haha," Two-Bit joked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Darry let go of Soda, glaring at him. Soda fell to the floor and started crying. Tiffiany was trying to figure out what was wrong with Soda, then she figured it out. The fanbrats were typing away in their computers. Tiffiany unplugged the cord attached to their computers, and Sodapop stopped crying.

"Is it annoying to be known as mean hard asses? It doesn't get annoying, it makes me seem tuff," Steve said.

Darry smirked. "But you're not. It doesn't get annoying, it's what I do."

"That was...awkward. Stay tuned for more!" Tiffiany switched to commercial.

* * *

**Can't wait 'till Halloween? How about you start early with the following story!**

**The Halloween Surprise by: Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname**

**The Curtis brothers, Steve, and Two-Bit have a Halloween party, and they all get the surprise of their lives.**

**Really good! READ IT! Lol :)**

* * *

**Ever wanted to have one of the Outsiders characters, but can't? Lucky for you, we have the new Outsiders clones!**

**Now you can have Soda, Darry, Johnny, Ponyboy, Steve, and the rest of them!**

**Want one without hurting the other's feelings? Then buy both! All you have to do is review for your 'Virtual' clone! *Also good for punching***

**So what are you waiting for? Get one now!**

* * *

"Welcome back. Yes, we just got Outsiders clones," Tiffiany took out a Ponyboy clone. "Looks just like him too! Anyways, questions!"

Bob took the paper. "_Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname_ asked:"

_Also, Darry, what is your other job besides roofing houses? You do work two jobs, right?_

"Everyone knows that Darry's second job is being a stripper," Two-Bit flashed a lopsided grin.

Darry gave Two-Bit a playful punch. "My second job is actually plumbing. Even though I don't know a thing about it."

"Such a boring job! Dallas, read the next one," Tiffiany commanded.

Dally picked up the paper with his blade. "_Kristina_ wrote:"

Sodapop_, you are one of the sweetest guys I've ever heard of! Not many guys would still marry their girlfriends if they knew they were knocked up with some other guy's kid. And you're really funny! I was so sad when I found out Sandy left you. You're great(:_

"Who the hell writes shit like this?" Dallas asked. "It's all...cute and stuff. Ew, I'ma bounce. Later."

"Bye Dallas, well, its for you, Soda," Tiffiany rubbed her eyes.

Soda clapped his hands. "Finally, someone who doesn't write me as something I'm not. You, my friend, are the best. YOU are great," he winked.

Randy, who was sleeping before getting kicked by Angela Shepard, took the next question. "_Crunchtastic_ wrote:"

_Alrighty. Just to put this out there: Darry, it is terribly rude to just steal away an author's muse when she's about to try to write a novel! I'd have thought you would know better. :[_

_Johnny, dudeman, what's being dead like? I suppose I could ask Dally, too, but I don't really like Dally that much. (Speaking of Dally, watch out for my short friend. She's a fan. Annnnnd probably in the fanbrats section...)_

_And to everyone: how do you think the world's technology would be in... Oh, say, the year 2010?_

_P.S. Bob, I hate to break this to you, dear, but you fail._

Darry raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sorry, I'll behave," he looks at Tim, who just shruggs.

"Being dead is awesome, man," Johnny started. "It's so peaceful, no Greasers or Socs. I don't know why I decided to come back, man."

Tiffiany sighed. "Ok, how do you think the world's technology would be in th year 2010?"

"Flying cars!" Two-Bit yelped.

Steve shook his head. "That's 2012, idiot."

"We die in 2012, moron! Gosh, how about portable microwaves?"

Ponyboy looked up from his book. "Microwaves can't be portable."

Tiffiany laughed. "You guys suck! Bob, you fail!"

"I do not fail," He slurred out, already intoxicated. "You fail, you poor scum! I have everything, money, cars, jewlery-"

"And no brain," Tiffiany cut him off. "Ok dokey. Last question of today, _Shelby_ asked:"

_Johnny, what would you do if a girl liked you? Would you go for her or be scared? Ponyboy, are you gay? I mean, you don't seem to like girls AT ALL. Bob, why do you look down on greasers? We are so much better than your little preppy gay ass. I mean, do you like looking like a queer? Stupid soc... =)_

Johnny went into deep thought. "Well, if I liked her then I'd go for her. If not, I'd be scared she'd stalk me. Horrible memories..."

"Sylvia? That slut," Steve said. "I taught her not to mess with us Greasers!"

"Ponyboy, are you hiding something from us?" Two-Bit asked. "Everyone keeps askin' if you're gay."

Pony punched to table. "No, I don't love Johnny and I don't want to marry Dallas. What do I look like to you? I ain't queer, so stop!"

He stormed out the kitchen and went outside for a smoke. Tiffiany checked the time, 11 o' three.

"They really shouldn't get up early," Tiffiany said to herself. "Ok Bob, shoot. Not literally."

"Why shouldn't I look down at Greasers? They're nothing! Worthless, little hoods. And you are NOT better than me, no one is!" he bragged.

Everyone stood silent, not trying to start a fight. Tiffiany threw a piece of bacon at Bob, and all of the Greasers joined. And yes, Two-Bit was the only idiot to say, "I guess breakfast, is ON you!"

* * *

**A/N: Review! And please aske more questions, there are so much questions you can ask, be creative!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT own the Outsiders, S. E. Hinton does!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I LOVED the questions. Please don't give up and keep them coming. I love doing this as much as you guys love reading it! so ask questions, as much as you like. Any question I'll try to answer!**

**Tell me if this is starting to suck, I'll correct it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Tiffiany and the characters from the Outsiders were once again sitting in the conference room. Tiffiany put on her glasses, and skimmed through the pile of papers. She took a paper out and passed it to Randy.

"I'm so pleased with all the questions we got. Keep 'em coming," Tiffiany smiled. "Randy, read the first question."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Uh, _Gracie_ asked:"

_Two-Bit, are you really going out with that Kathy chick or is that a load of crap those writers wrote up?_

_Johnny/Ponyboy, have you had your first kiss yet?_

"Two-Bit, your answer?" Tiffiany asked.

Two-Bit smiled to himself. "Actually, I am dating Kathy. Cute lil' blonde if ya ask me. But what happens in this room, stays in this room," he winked.

"Wow Two-Bit, who knew you where such a player?" Tiffiany grinned. "Ok, Ponyboy and Johnny. Have y'all had your first kiss?"

Ponyboy looked up from his new book. "Nah, not yet."

"Not me, I'm waiting," Johnny smiled.

"Oh really?" Curly asked. "'Cause I read a story with you kissin' Ponyboy."

Ponyby and Johnny stared at each other. "Ew, no! I hate those slash fics!" they screamed simultaneously.

"Ok," Tiffiany passed Steve a paper. "Steve, read the next one."

Steve looked at the paper. "_Ebony Wishes_ wrote:"

_Question: Johnny, what do you want to name our kid?_

_Ponyboy, I love you! Will you marry Angela Shephard?_

_Steve- you are so hardcore! Fistpump for you! :)_

"We have a kid?" Johnny asked. "Tell me the gender first, then I'll tell ya."

Tiffiany smiled. "Aw, Johnny's a father. Anyways, Ponyboy will you marry Angela Shepard?"

"Yeah Ponyboy," Angela moved closer to him. "Ya gonna marry me?"

"Yeah...right! Pfft, there are better girls out there!" Ponyboy pushed Angela away from him.

Curly whispered into Ponyboy's ear. "Good choice."

"Steve, you are hardcore!" Tiffiany started to fistpump.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What's fistpump?"

"Nothing Steve," Tiffiany took the next sheet of paper. "So, _LaughterIsLife_ said:"

_I'm too lazy to log in...anyway this is for dallas:_

_What is the weirdest thing you've ever gotten arrested for? And for everyone in general: what do you like or dislike about Halloween?_

Dallas started to laugh. "Uh, well this one time, I was fuckin' some chick in a car."

"Dally!" Darry warned.

"Chillax Superman. So we were movin' the car so much that I got arrested for disturbing the piece. I don't know...some stupid shit."

Everybody stood quiet. "That was weird...and disturbing. 'Kay, what do you guys like or dislike about Halloween?"

"I like the costumes," Two-Bit said. Steve, Dallas, and Sodapop looked at him and grinned. "Haha, y'all know what I'm talkin' about!"

Ponyboy concentrated. "The colors are really nice."

"Fuckin' queer," Steve whispered. "Well, me, Soda, and Dally love the costumes," he grinned and winked.

Randy sighed. "Us Socs think it is a waste of time to waste money for little children."

"You guys suck, really," Tiffiany shot them a dirty look. "Um, next question...Darrel."

Darry took the paper from Tiffiany. "Let me see..._Kristina. Again_ asked:"

_Ponyboy, what would be the type of girl you'd rather date? A nice, safe girl, or a wild greaser girl?_

_Dally, why the hell do you like Sylvia, she's obviously a dumb slut..?_

_Soda, are you over Sandy or not? Pleeeeease tell me you and Steve are not gay. (sorry if offended anyone.) just wanted to knoww(:_

"I'd rather date a nice, safe girl. That way I don't have to worry 'bout her cheatin' or anything," Ponyboy shrugged.

Dally nodded his head. "You have a lot to learn, kid."

"Haha, he does. But not from you," Tiffiany warned. "So Dally, how do you like Sylvia."

Dally did a quick face-palm. "Don't y'all get it? I don't like nobody but me, and Johnny. Sylvia was just sum broad I used to bang."

"Soda, you're turn," Tiffiany said.

Sodapop rubbed his neck. "Well, it's been awhile since the break-up. I think I am over her...and I'm not gay!"

"We're just buddies, we ain't gay. Unlike some kid here," Steve commented.

"I ain't gay so shut your trap!" Ponyboy yelled.

"Ok, ok. Why don't you both shut up," Tiffiany shook her head. "Curly, please read the next question."

Curly shrugged. "User _outsiders8910 _asked:"

_Ponyboy-Don't worry I don't think your gay;)_

_Johnny-don't worry, I know you can get a girl anytime cause you THE johnny cade!_

_Steve-why are you such a hardass sometimes?_

_Sodapop-why are you so amazing and awesome? You're like the absolute best! You're tuff and tough, good looking and so not a candy ass in my book;)_

_Bob- dude what the heck is your problem? Not only do you get yourself killed, but two others die because of you jumping greasers so I must ask, what's wrong with you man?_

"Finally, someone who knows I like girls! You're the best!," Ponyboy smile. "Johnny, your turn."

Johnny smirked. "I know, hehe, thanks. Steve, why are you such a hardass sometimes?"

"'Cause Ponyboy wrote me that way in that theme of his! Shit, an 'cause I'm tuff, ya dig?" Steve asked. "I think this is Sodapop's question."

Soda smiled, and leaned on his chair. "Thanks, hon. I ain't a candyass, and I am tuff. I'm a hood, savvy? And nah, you're the best."

"Bob," Tiffiany started. "You heard the question, now answer it. Queer."

Bob Sheldon banged his fist on the table. "Freak you, greaser! Anyways, if they weren't messing with our women, that wouldn't have happened."

"Pfft, well if you wouldn't have tried to drown Pony, then it wouldn't have happened!" Tiffiany argued.

"Ya know what? Fuck you greaser. I'm better than you, face it," Bob bragged.

Tiffiany gave Bob a cool stare and sighed. "_lovehatewhateverxx_ wrote:"

_Questions for the gang: (I've been waiting for a story like this. There's so many in the Death Note archive)_

_Ponyboy- If you lived during the 2000/2010 era, what high school stereotype do you think you would be, since greasers, sadly, died out :( _

_Johnny- What's the most disturbing thing you have ever seen? (Real life or TV)_

_Dally- If you could be in a band, what person would you be? (Singer, drummer, bassist, etc.)_

_Soda- What style of music is better? Pop or metal?_

_Steve- If you could kill a soc with no consequences,what weapon would you use?_

_Darry- When you were a jock in high school, were you the kind who was a jerk and treated people like shit, or were you nice to everyone?_

_Bob- You suck. Why are you the way you are? Don't you actually want to dress like a dude like the greasers do?_

"I think I would be in the nerd stereotype. I guess," Ponyboy shrugged. "Johnny, your question."

Johnny's eyes got wide and he rubbed his arm. "W-well this one type I got beat...'cause I walked into my parents, uh-"

"Stop!" everyone shouted.

Tiffiany uncovered her ears. "We've heard enough Johnny. Ok, Dallas?"

"I'd be the drummer. I like to bang stuff, ya dig?" he grinned. Two-Bit started laughing, almost falling off his chair in the process. Steve and Soda smirked getting the joke.

"That was the best joke ever, Dally," Two-Bit patted Dally on the back.

Everyone else shook their heads. "Boys these days," Tiffiany rolled her eyes. "Soda, pop or metal?"

"Pop. Metal scares me, ya know, 'cause of all the screamin' and shit," he shivered.

"Soda!" Darry yelled.

Sodapop rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest Darry, Ponyboy knows more bad words than Dallas has fucked women. He ain't innocent."

"If you keep runnin' your mouth like that he won't," Darry stared at Sodapop.

Tiffiany sighed. "Um, Steve, if you could kill a soc with no consequences, what weapon would you use?"

"Who needs weapons, when I have these suckers right here," he pointed at his fists.

"You, because those weapons are worthless," Dally commented. Steve put his fists down and looked away. "Superman, your turn."

Darry went into deep thought. "I gotta say I was a good jock, but I was a rebel. I mean, I hung out with Paul. Look how he turned out!"

"That was mean, Darrel," Tiffiany smiled. "Bob, why are you the way you are?"

"Because no life greasers like you guys exist, enough said," Bob took a swallow of his beer.

Tiffiany shook her head. "No wonder you were the first one to die...Well, _Jasmine James _said:"

_Wow. This is just so funny! I love this story! It's like you read my mind! So... for my questions... well, I have a good few..._

_First off I would like to say something personal to Steve, "I don't care what anyone else says, you're amazing and I love you..." Okay... that out of the way I have my questions... Steve, do you love me? Wait... don't answer that... I don't want to hear you say no, I might just cry. Do you want that? Probably... but for my sake I'm saying that you don't. Okay, next. Ponyboy, why are you such an insensitive goldfish? I mean really. You get hit by your brother ONCE after you did something bad (and deserved to be hit!) and then WHO do you run to? Johnny. The kid who is beat up by his parents. Way to be, Ponyboy. Go, go sit in the corner in shame. SHAME! Okay, Darry do you like ninja toast? Two-bit, would you ever become a monk? Ponyboy, do you have any desires to punch a nun? Sodapop: I have a warning for you, watch out for vegetation, the plants are coming for YOU next. _

_OKAY! Remember Steve, I love you with all of my heart. You rock! And Ponyboy is an ass who made all these people hate you. It's a sad world, isn't it?_

_Just Keep Swimming,_

_Jasmine_

"Haha, thanks! Glad you like it!," Tiffiany smiled. "Steve, wait, never mind. Ponyboy, why are you insensitive."

"Why are YOU insensitive. I almost get killed and this what you say? I didn't deserve to get hit!" Ponyboy started to yell.

Darry jumped up. "I did NOT raise you this way. Go to time out!" Darry pointed to a corner of the room. Ponyboy hung his head and walked to the corner, quietly cussing.

"Ok, for my answer," Darry began. "What in the world is ninja toast? Please explain! Two-Bit?"

Two-Bit smiled. "I would be a monk, on SPECIAL occasions. Haha, uh, Ponyboy?"

"I'm not speaking to her! Trying to say stuff..." Ponyboy mumbled.

Soda read the paper. "They are? Why? I'll just hide behind Randy's head!"

"Watch it, greaser!" Randy spat.

"I forgot!" Tiffiany suddenly screamed. "_Jasmine James_ also said:"

_Pps. This is an addition to my earlier review on chapter 3._

_Ponyboy - yes. you ARE gay._

_-Jasmine_

_ppps. (That's post post POST script) Steve, I love you!_

_just wanted to get that out there. ..._

"OH MY GOD! Leave me alone! Do you love torturing me, no wonder you like Steve!" Ponyboy shouted.

Steve silently laughed. "You are awesome, Jasmine!" he grabbed a half sheet of paper. "_Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname _wrote:"

_That was really funny. Can I have a Darry clone? Ha, I would love that. I have a question. Can I hug Darry? No, I'm still not a Mary-Sue. I promise! I just want a hug. Also, can I punch Bob? And can I punch Soda? I won't punch Soda very hard, though. I only want to punch Soda 'cause he called Darry a faggot. That's not nice! Oh, Soda, if you apologize, I won't punch you, but you have to mean what you say, or I will still punch you. (Again, not hard, just enough to get it through his head that nobody calls Darry a mean name!)_

"Sure!" Tiffiany gives Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname a Darry clone. "You are the first to get one. Yay! Darry?"

"Ok," Darry hugs Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname. "Bob?"

Everybody turns to see Bob Sheldon passed out on the table from intoxication. Dally smiled and took a black permanent marker from the vase on the table. He walked up to Bob, and started to draw on his face.

Soda flinched when he read the paper. He turned to Darry. "I am SO sorry I called you a faggot. Forgive me!" Sodapop was about to cry.

"I forgive you, little buddy. No need to punch him," Darry grinned.

Tiffiany frantically looked around for something. "We'll be back with _rania curtis's_ questions...if I find them."

* * *

**REVIEW! ASK QUESTIONS, I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HOW CREATIVE YOU GUYS ARE! I'LL PROBABLY EVEN HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU REVIEWERS ;)**

**HAVE FUN!**

* * *

"Thanks for waiting," Tiffiany skimmed through a piece of paper. "_Rania curtis_ asked:"

_Pony i love that you dig sunsets and all, ur awsome, can i find someone like you?_

_Dally i love your attitude and i think ur pritty sexy, would you mind dating a black( light brown) girl?_

_Soda u are the best boyfriend ever, and you dont need sandy, ull find love_

_Dally and dally, have u ever been inlove?_

_Steve i really think your kool :) and you dont need to resent pony, because soda loves you too_

_And u love you two-bit and johnny!_

"Thank you, ans you can find someone like me," Ponyboy shared.

Tim snorted. "Yeah if you check in the fruit section in the maket!"

The gang started laughing, so Ponyboy walked back to his corner. He threw the paper at Dally.

Dally looked at paper, and nudged Two-Bit in the ribs. "Shit, I'd date any kind of girl."

"Hehe, date? Is that even in your vocabulary Dally?" Soda asked, laughing. "Oh, thank you. Forget Sandy! She's so two months ago."

"Psh, yeah. She is like, totally old news," Two-Bit mocked a blonde. "Darry, Dally, have y'all ever been in love?"

Dally rolled his eyes. " I don't love, I don't like."

"Once or twice, but they were way outta my league!" Darry shook his head. "Steve?"

Steve turned to Soda. "Ya do?"

Sodapop softly smiled. "Of course I do. You're my buddy." Steve hugs Sodapop, thinking people are saying 'aww' but are actually saying 'eww' and making faces.

"Are y'all sure y'all ain't queer?" Two-Bit asked. "And we love ya too Rania! So, _Shelby_ asked:"

_Ok so this is a question for all the greasers. My name is Shelby I'm 15 years old and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. (giving you a description of myself hehe) and I was wondering if you would ever let me be part of your gang...and also what would you all do if you saw a monkey fucking a deer? Hehe...a deer monkey..._

"You're a blonde? Fine by me!" Two-Bit yelped.

"Are you a Soc or a greaser?" Darry asked. "It ain't easy being part of our gang...More importantly, are you a Mary-Sue? "

Two-Bit started to laugh out loud. The whole room stopped to look at him. "Deer fucking a monkey? Genious!"

Tiffiany playfully pushed Two-Bit. "Last question, _StayingGoldForever_ put:"

:D great chapter

_To all of you: Have you ever killed a fanbrat or Mary Sue?_

_To all: What would you do with $1,000,000?_

_To Pony: (I'm assuming you're not gay) Do you get mad when idiots write gay fanfics about you?_

_Another to Pony: Ok, so I read this slash (i had no idea what it meant...) about you and DALLY! Would that EVER happen? *shivvers*_

_Two-Bit: I have 2: what kind of switchblade do you own? And is it a switchblade? In the movie you had a balisong...Second, are you ALWAYS drunk like you are in some fanfics? Or is that just fanbrat s**t?_

_Dally: Who (other than me :p) is the most annoying person you know?_

Nobody spoke. It was comlete silence, until Dally started to whistle.

"Dallas..." Tiffiany was going to ask.

"Oh, it was only one time. Bitch tried to tell me she was my sister. I ain't got a family, so fuck you," Dally looked pissed.

"A million dollars?" Ponyboy asked. "Don't know."

Steve shrugged. "You'd buy more books for your nerd collection. I'd buy a Mustang, and then smash it. I'd CRUSH Soc pride! Two-Bit?"

"I'd spend it!" Two-Bit read the rest of the paper. "I only own one switchblade. It's a 10 inch jet-handled switchblade. I'm not always drunk. I can't afford that much beer! Come on, seriously? Fuckin' fanbrats. Oops I forgot Pony's question."

Ponyboy looked at the question. "I hate when people write gay fics about me. I ain't gay. Me and Dally? NEVER! Corrupted authors!"

"Ok, Dally, who annoys you?" Tiffiany asked.

"Fanbrats. I mean, if you're gonna write a fuckin' story, write it right! They should ban fanbrats," Dally stuck up his middle finger at the fanbrats and Mary-Sues standing outside the conference room.

"I totally agree Dallas," Tiffiany put her hand up. "Thanks for all the questions! Please ask more! Until next time."

* * *

**REVIEW! ASK QUESTIONS, FUNNY ONES AT THAT ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, S. E. HINTON DOES.**

**REVIEW && ASK US QUESTIONS!**

AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! I NEED YOUR SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE!

* * *

In the conference room, Tiffiany stared at Steve and Soda arm wrestling. It's usually a boring thing for a girl, but Tiffiany was enjoying every move. At the end, Sodapop won because Steve was glaring at Bob. Everyone got back in their original places, and they began.

"Welcome back! Thanks for all of the questions," Tiffiany took a paper. "_StayingGoldForever_ wrote:"

_OMG I love this! :p_

_Ok, to all of you: If you lived in the 2010 era: Would you believe all the "word is gonna end in 2012" crap? Also, would you be Taylor Swift fans? (oh god, please say no!)_

_Johnny: If you had to chose between living with your current parents but having the gang there and loosing the gang, but having loving parents...which would you choose?_

_Soda: If you could be any character in ANY movie, who would you be?_

_Dally: Chocolate or Vanilla? And do you like Cherry? Or was that just you trying to piss her off. (she deserved it...)_

_Pony: Awesome, you're not gay...that was kinda weird considering you're 1 of my favorite characters...seriously you rock I wish more guys would recite a damn poem instead of playing their dumbass video games...ok rant over...What would you do if a 3 headed purple llama asked you out to prom?_

_Keep writing I love this you're hilarious!_

"I don't believe in that shit!" Steve shouted. "All because of a damn calender...my ass!"

Two-Bit shook his head. "My calender stops at the end of every month. Am I dead yet?"

Tiffiany sighed. "Um, Two-Bit, I think that's completely different. Soda?"

"Nah, I mean, how many times were y'all people in the future suppose to die? 1999, 2001, June 6, 2006, even the Swine flu! Y'all ain't dead yet!"

Marcia frowned. "I believe it. With the economy's future and all...it's scary to think about."

"You know what?" Dallas asked. "I'm gonna throw a party on December 31, 2012. It starts 11:59 and ends at 12:00 a.m on January 1, 2013."

"Oh!" Two-Bit yelped. "What's the dress code? Casual, elegant?"

Everybody in the conference room started to laugh. Even Dally was surprisingly laughing. Ponyboy leaned back in his chair and grinned, opening his mouth.

"We have to wear out birthday suit!" He laughed. "Taylor Swift? We don't know who she is. Maybe she's that horrible!"

Tears were coming out Tiffiany's eyes. "Wow, you guys are too funny. Ok, Johnny, your turn."

Johnny stopped laughing. "I'd choose my current parents and having the gang. They're always there for me, so yeah."

"Soda, if you could be any character from any movie, who would you be?" Tiffiany asked.

Sodapop went into deep thought. "I'd be Jacob Black from Twilight. Only 'cause girls think he's hot."

Tiffiany smiled dreamily. "He is hot! Anyways, Dallas, Chocolate or Vanilla? Do you like Cherry?"

"I like both, but Vanilla beats everything," he grins, "And I don't like Cherry. She wanted to act tough, so I showed her tuff."

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Well you weren't doing a good job. Ponyboy it's your turn."

Ponyboy smiled. "Thank you! You're one of the best people on this site...3 headed purple llama? I'd reject. I want one date, not three."

Tiffiany handed Angela Shepard a sheet of paper. "Read it!"

"'Kay, _Jasmine James_ said:"

_Amazing! I laughed... like... a lot... Okay..._

_Darry- How do you not know what ninja toast is? It's like toast that comes out of the toaster and hits you in the face! What... has that like NEVER happened to you?_

_Pony- Okay. You better listen up and listen good. You have no idea how painful this is for me to say. (or, well, write but you get the point.) My friend is in love with you and she has told me she was going to kill me if I didn't say this. Normally I would just hit her and tell her to get over it but I'm feeling nice. So Ponyboy, I formally apologize for calling you gay. (even if you are...) I'm... *struggles to get words out* sorry._

_Sodapop- You don't like metal music? That's just weird man, but I have a question. You, Johnny, Steve, and Pony are all trapped on an island. Who do you sell to the natives for coconuts?_

_Steve- I love you, as always. You love me... right? I hope ... also, do you believe in ghosts?_

_Johnny - How do you feel about people calling you emo? I know i HATE it when people call ME emo._

_-Jasmine_

"So that's ninja toast?" Darry asked. "To be honest, it never happened to me. BUT it has happened to Soda."

Sodapop smiled. "Sorry. I was curious to how a toaster heats up bread. I guess I learned the hard way...hehe."

Tiffiany rolled her eyes. "That was very smart, Soda. Uh, Ponyboy?"

"Apology accepted. I'm not gay, got it?" Ponyboy asked, seriously. "Ok, Sodapop."

Soda looked around. "I'd sell them all."

Steve and Pony gasped. "You'd sell me?" Steve asked. "I thought we were buddies!"

"Well, it's every man for themselves," Soda put his hands up, defensively.

"Oh!" Steve shouted. "It wasn't every man for themselves when Sandy broke up with you, was it?"

Soda shrugged. "It wasn't every man for themselves when Evie cheated on you, either. But am I saying anythin'?"

"Yes you are," Tiffiany said. "Soda, what is wrong with you? You've changed...a lot. It's these damn fanbrats! Quick, Steve!"

Steve looked down. "Thanks, I'm gonna need someone know that Soda is being a little bitch. And I don't believe in ghosts, sorry."

"Do I hate when people call me emo? I've never been called that," Johnny admitted. "But I would hate it. Do I act emo to you?"

"No," Tiffiany answered. "Ponyboy, next question please!"

Ponyboy snatched a paper from Randy, who was trying to rip it. "_Outsiders8910_ asked:"

_So I have a few more!_

_Darry- If you were stranded on an island with Steve and only Steve, would you eat him?_

_Johnny- why is it every time I take a test and say I'm gonna do it for you I fail? I mean don't get me wrong or anything you're awesome but do you have something against me?;)_

_Sodapop- are you lucky? Because everytime I take a test and say I'm doing it for you I pass._

_Hey they're pretty useless questions but oh well:)_

Darry laughed. "Nah, he's to bitter."

"What is that suppose to mean, Superdope?" Steve asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean," Darry smirked. "Johnny, your answer?"

Johnny scratched his head. "I think it's 'cause the whole, 'Do it for Johnny' thing is getting old. People played it out. I don't know about Soda."

"Maybe I am," he smiled. "Keep it up, and you'll pass your class. Oh, and don't worry, we love your questions!"

Tiffiany smiled. "We really do. _Rae Regan _put:"

_This is such an awesome idea! I've been wondering if someone would try something like this for a while. =)_

_First. Really? Ponyboy's not gay. WHERE would he have time to mention falling for someone in his book? He's a little busy drowning, and running from the cops, and saving kids from a burning church... Yeah. Perfect opportunity to mention he's in love (note my sarcasm). Also, you really think he'd put anything about girls into a theme he'd be handing in to his ENGLISH TEACHER? That'd get a good grade, for sure! Seriously, just give him time. He's probably looking for the right girl- you know, someone he'll actually love. {I'd love to see everyone discuss this. (= }_

_So, on to my questions._

_Bob, are you always drunk and looking for a fight? Cherry said you weren't, but from what we saw in the book and the way authors on this site tend to write you, I'm not so sure._

_Everyone, is there anyone at all who isn't annoyed by the Mary-Sues and fanbrats? If not, what annoys you the most?_

_Steve, if both Johnny and Pony have never dated, why do you keep calling just Pony queer? =/_

_Everyone, how old were you when you got your first kiss? Do you even remember who it was?_

_All the Curtis', do any of you carry blades around regularly? If not, do you even own one?_

_Everyone, if you could go back in time and change one thing that happened in the book, what would it be?_

_OK, I wrote too much... Sorry, but I really want to ask all this. I seriously love this fic, though! =)_

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it!" Tiffiany smiled to herself. "Pony, your comment?"

"I love how you are defending me. I know I will find a girlfriend. Not no broad like Sylvia, or Evie," Ponyboy pointed out.

Steve jumped up from his seat. "Shut your mouth, Pony. You ain't ever gonna find a girl as pretty as Evie!"

"You think wearing to much black shit on your face is pretty?" Pony shouted, also getting out of his seat.

"Pony!" Darry shouted. "Sometimes you have to keep the truth to yourself!"

Steve got angrier. "Look who's talkin'. When was the last time you got a girlfriend? Maybe YOU are the queer!"

Darry quickly picked up Steve by the collar and slammed his against the wall. "I'll smack you so hard it'll make your head spin!"

Steve pushed Darry and sat back down. Everyone was quiet, except for Dallas who was loudly laughing in the back. All heads shot at him, and ignored them all, still laughing.

"Ok," Tiffiany said breaking the silence. "Bob, are you always drunk and looking for a fight?"

He shook his head. "No, I mean, sometimes I act like a bitch, but I can be caring."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Tiffiany said. "And I think EVERYONE hates fanbrats and Mary-Sues!"

"Yup! Mart-Sues are so unbelievably perfect! No flaws at all," said Ponyboy.

Two-Bit nodded. "I know, and these fanbrats always make their OFCs based on themselves. Seriously, get a life!"

Tiffiany clapped. "Well put guys. I couldn't agree more. Steve, why do you call Pony queer?"

Steve sighed and shrugged. "Because I just like to make fun of the kid. Sometimes I have my doubts, 'cause...I do."

"That...didn't make sense. Anyways, first kisses!" Tiffiany clapped.

Ponyboy and Johnny looked away.

"I got my first kiss at 13," Two-Bit shared. "It was from some girl named Patricia who was in my Math class."

Darry thought for awhile. "Hmm...I had my first kiss from a girl named Catherine at 15 years old. She was cute."

"14, from Elaine," said Steve.

Soda smiled. "Sandra, 14. Kissed her behind the bleachers."

Everyone laughed. Dally rubbed his hands together. "I got my first kiss from Margaret, Sharon, Barbara, and Kathleen at 11."

"At seperate times, right?" Pony asked.

"Nah man, they all pinned me to the wall and started making out with me...I don't know. They said I was hot."

Randy smirked. "Got my first kiss from Marcia at 16. We've been dating since."

"Got mine at 15 from Darlene. Never seen her since," Bob shrugged.

"I wonder why...Cherry?" Tiffiany asked.

She blushed. "My first kiss was from Richard. I was 11 and my parents set us up."

Tiffiany smiled. "Young love. So, Curtis' do you guys carry switchblades?"

"Me and Soda do," Darry said. "But we didn't get Ponyboy one yet."

Ponyboy looked up. "I would change ever running away. Then the whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"And I'd change hitting Pony, then I would've prevented the whole thing," Darry looked away.

Tim Shepard grabbed the next sheet of paper. "_Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname _wrote:"

_Cool!_

_Darry- What were you and Soda doing when Pony and Johnny were in Windrixville?_

_Ponyboy- Can you figure out a way to stop smoking? You could get cancer! That would not be good._

_Sodapop-I think that you deserve a cookie, so I'm going to give you one. My friend wanted me to tell you that you are her favorite character._

_Two Bit- I dare you to go a whole day without wisecracking. If you lose, you have to let Dally take your switchblade and lock it up in a safe for a whole week._

_Steve- Why don't you have a nickname? Everyone else in your gang does._

_I have an announcement._

_No one in The Outdsiders is gay! What makes people think that any of these people are gay? I mean, how would you like it if you hung out with your best friend and someone said that you were gay, just because both of you are the same gender? I would get mad. Okay, I'll stop now. :)_

"To be honest," Soda started. "We we arguing about whose fault it was that they ran away. And we were searching for them."

Ponyboy read the question. "I'm trying to stop. So far I only smoke about two times a day, so I'm making progress."

Soda takes the cookie and bites it. "Thanks, it's really good."

"You are ON!" Two-Bit shouted. "I will NOT get my prized switchblade taken away."

Tiffiany grinned. "Steve, I've wondered this too. Why don't you have a nickname?"

"'Cause my name isn't one to be...nicknamed? I don't know. How 'bout y'all make a nickname for me?"

"Oh, and I love your announcement!" Tiffiany agreed. "Who'd want to read a book about 7 gay guys? I'd cry myself to sleep...seriously."

Tiffiany blasted some Elvis Presley and switched to commercial break.

**

* * *

**

**SO GUYS, I'M THINKING OF WRITING A HUMOR/PARODY FANFIC ABOUT THESE STUPID MARY-SUES! THEY JUST ANNOY ME FOR SOME REASON. IT WILL NOT BE MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE, BUT IT HAS TO BE DONE!**

**I'D LIKE YOU GUYS TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE IT. IT WOULD BE REALLY FUNNY, PROMISE. JUST WANT TO PUT IT OUT THERE AND GET Y'ALL OPINION.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW, I'D LOVE IT! AND REMEMBER TO ASK MORE QUESTIONS! I LOVE 'EM :)**

****

**

* * *

**

"Welcome back," Tiffiany shuffled some papers. "We'll start with

_lovehatewhateverxx_'s questions:"

_Pony- So are you going to become a fanfiction author?_

_Johnny- Your thoughts on anime and manga?_

_Dally- XD why weren't you as funny in the book as you are in this fanfic? Would you take someone on in a fight if they had a KATANA? (Japanese sword) _

_Soda- You're scared of metal? XD Well what about rock? And I'll let you know that you're better looking than Justin Bieber :D not that Biebs is good looking anyway, he sucks._

_Two-Bit- Have you ever considered going to Germany and pretending to be Hitler reincarnated?_

_Steve- Um, best prank that has ever been played on a teacher at your school by any student? Not just a greaser or soc._

_Darry- I don't blame you on your comment on Paul. If you found out that Pony was emo, what would you do?_

_Bob- Dally just killed you with a banana :P_

Ponyboy nodded his head. "Actually I am. Tiffiany is introducing me to some really great authors. Johnny?"

"I love anime more than manga. 'Cause with manga, you have to read the book from right to left and it gets confusing," Johnny admitted.

Dally shrugged as he read the question. "'Cause this is a humor fic, I have to be funny. Plus, the book made me look tuff."

"Justin Bieber?" Tiffiany asked. "Eww!"

Soda raised an eyebrow. "Who doesn't look better than him?"

"Randy!" Steve yelped.

Two-Bit laughed and read the paper. "I would try that! But I don't have enough money to travel. Steve?"

"Best prank?" asked Steve. "My class made our teacher believe she won the lottery. So she goes to the office, and quits because she's 'rich'."

"I remember that!" Soda chipped in. "When she found out she didn't win, she went to get her job back. But they didn't hire her!"

"Oh my goodness, you guys did that?" Tiffiany asked. "That's evil! Oh, and Darrel?"

"Thank you. If Pony was emo, I'd try my best to put him in rehab. He'd scare me," Darry shuddered. "_Lily_ said:"

_Ponyboy I don't know why everyone is being so mean to you. You and Johnny are my favorites. Everyone else comes in a very close second though. Okay here's the questions_

_Pony- how long did it take for hair to get back to normal? And why don't you like most guys with green eyes? _

_Dally- what's the longest time you've been in jail?_

_Johnny- your parents are idiots. I'd help Dally beat them. Just so you know. :) _

_Two-Bit- have you ever been arrested? Or do you just sweet talk the cops out of it? :)_

_Steve- how did you learn to be so good with cars? _

_Darry-what's the worst football injury you've gotten. If you had one._

_Soda-how much better did you feel when Darry and Pony promised they would stop fighting? :)_

_And for all the socs- stop being such buttholes. Some of you are nice. Some of you are also mean,violent, and conceited though. Trust me. You have no reason to be. Your daddy is rich. Big deal._

_That's all of them! Update soon please! :)_

Ponyboy smiled. "Thank you, Lily. It took awhile, so I just dyed it black again. And I don't know why I don't like green eyes...I just do."

"Longest time I've been in jail was 5 months. Killed a Mary-Sue and the fanbrat called the cops," Dally shrugged. "Stupid bitches, I swear."

Johnny smiled at the question. "Do whatever you please, I'd be happy to see the results. Steve, how are you good with cars."

"My mom always wanted a son, so she spoiled me with cars, whose parts were removable," Steve smiled.

Darry went into deep thought. "The worst football injury I've gotten, was when I bent my knee and had to get surgery."

"Did I feel better when Pony and Darry agreed to stop fighting?" Soda asked. "Yeah, I think we've gotten a little closer since then."

"Actually," Cherry added, reading the question. "My mom is rich, not my dad."

Tiffiany stared at her. "Did we ask you? Gosh, keep it to yourself. _Universal School Chick _put:"

_First thing first GREASERS ROCK! TAKE THAT SOCS!_

_Ponyboy: You are totally awesome! For some reason beyond my control, people nicknamed me Ponyboy just because I enjoy reading and watch sunsets... please don't take that as an insult, because as i said before, you are awesome!_

_Steve: One of my friends has a crush on you... yeah and she kinda has a picture of you holding your crotch in her locker... yeah, awkward... _

_Dally: Another one of my friends and myself think your cool... we don't like you like an annoying fan girl does. We just think you dig okay._

_Soda: Only 1 girl in my class thinks you are hot, that is Jena and there are 28 of us..._

_Johnny: one of my friends is absolutly in LOVE with you_

_Bob: I hate you with heart and soul! Go fuck yourself because no woman (or man, unless you include Randy) wants to!_

_-Universal School Chick_

"Yeah, greasers all day!" Steve started to fist pump. Tiffiany joined him, telling Ponyboy to answer the question.

Ponyboy's ears got red. "Thanks a lot. I'm glad we have so much in common! Seriously, you rock."

"I'm holding my crotch? Well, it probably looks hot, anyways," Steve winked. "And tell your friend hi for me."

"Uh, ok," Tiffiany shook her head. "Dallas?"

Dally read the question. "Oh, well y'all dig ok, too," he starts laughing. "Soda, only one person out of her class thinks your hot? Pathetic!"

"Shut up, Dally," Soda crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care. Tell Jena she is on my new friend list."

Ponyboy read Johnny's question to him. "I have another fan? Wow, tell her I said hi!" Johnny said.

"I hate you to, Chick. I'd let you know I've fucked A LOT of women," Bob pointed out.

Curly laughed. "Who, your mom?"

All of the greasers and Tiffiany started to cry of laughter. Bob got mad and banged his fist on the table. Even Randy was secretly laughing behind his best friend's back.

"Curly you are hilarious," Tiffiany passed Steve a paper. "Next question!"

Steve put one thumb up. "_SophieSmiley_ asked:"

_Bob: Can you go die? Right now?_

_Cherry: Can you go JOIN Bob?_

_Randy: How many times have you and Bob fucked? wait...dont answer that I cant understand big numbers._

_Two-Bit: my friend made a pillow buddy of you...would you be weirded out if you saw it? or happy cuz u hav a huge fan?_

_Dally: What would you do if a green penguin started speeking to you in spanish?_

_For everyone: If you were trapped in a room full of fanbrats and there were only TWO weapons and those were 100 rubber bands and a giant laffy taffy...who would use the weapons and who would get which one?_

_haha good story!_

"Can you go get a life? Right now?" Bob sneered.

Tiffiany got on her computer and deleted Bob Sheldon from the rest of this chapter. The greasers clapped in cheer, only having three more Socs to delete.

"Ok, you want Cherry deleted, too. Eh, I'll let her stay. And torture her," Tiffiany added. "Haha, Randy?"

Randy's eyes got wide. "I have not fucked Bob. What is wrong with you?"

Tiffiany sighed. "We should be asking y'all Socs that question. So Two-Bit, someone made a pillow buddy of you. Are you weirded out?"

"Nah," he said. "I think it's kind of cool, that I got a pillow buddy made out of me out of everyone else!"

Dally looked at the paper. "A green, Spanish speaking penguin? I'd stab it, then run over it with Buck's car."

"That's cold," Tiffiany shook her head. "Everyone, room full of fanbrats, two weapons; 100 rubber bands and a giant Laffy Taffy. Chose one."

"Giant Laffy Taffy!" Two-Bit shouted. "Wait, does it even matter? They're both elastic."

Ponyboy snapped his fingers. "That's true! I'd chose both. Everyone will get a rubber band...except the Socs. They could use the Taffy."

"Good answer. Let's see...Last set of questions! _Sodapopluver _asked:"

_Soda: First of all Ur my all time favorite character EVER but no a fanbrat or whateva...but here's my question...Have you given up on Sandy?_

_Darry:Please do my a favor and punch Two-Bit thank You, but do u like workin instead of football or do u wish u still played?_

_Pony: Hi! Sorry i have no questions but i kno how u feel bout sunsets there just aaamazing..._

_Two-Bit: i'm sorry but i'm mad at u soo technically u shuld be sorry! (thats what the punch is for)_

_Dally: if u wouldnt have gotton killed and stayed alive to read the note Johnny wrote what would you have done?_

_Johnny: What would u have done when u got older if u hadnt uh passed away?_

_Steve: No offense but...i sorta hate u..._

_All Socs and fanbrats and Mary-Sues: u are jerks and mean peoples and i cant believe u have the guts to be listening to these...i hate u too!_

"Of course I've given up on Sandy! She's so two months ago!" Soda rolled his eyes.

Darry looked at Two-Bit, then at the paper. "I'd rather play football. And why do you want me to punch Two-Bit?"

"I don't know!" Two-Bit was on the verge of tears. "Why are you mad at me?"

Dallas ignored Two-Bit and skimmed the sheet of paper. "I would've done the same thing, what's life without ol' Johnnycake?"

"If I was older and didn't pass away, I would've finished school, start a family and stuff," Johnny smiled.

Steve huffed. "It's 'cause of Pony ain't it? Well, I don't care. I got other friends!"

"Sure you do, Steve," muttered Tiffiany. Steve heard and glared at her. "Alright, Socs, fanbrats, and Mary-Sues suck!"

Tiffiany hands everyone who reviewed a shot gun, rocket launcher, and bazooka. "Let's kill these losers!"

****

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! ASK A LOT OF QUESTIONS, I LOVE 'EM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all of the questions and reviews! I loved them all and the questions made me crack up! I really enjoy writing this, and this will continue as long as you guys have questions for me, so ask!**

**I'd like to thank **_Jasmine James_ **for her 2 in 1 review! It really made me smile and it meant a lot to me! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or followed me so far! 62 reviews with 5 chapters? Thank you guys so much XD**

**Oh, and nice idea** _StayingGoldForever_**!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Outsiders'! There I said it...but I own Tiffany!**

* * *

"Welcome back everyone! Missed us?" Tiffany asked. "I bet you guys did! Lets start, _DreaMusiCarnivaLoony_ asked:"

_I wouldn't be surprised if these questions have been asked. 57 reviews? Lordy, that's a LOT._

_Alright_

_Dally- One, could you ever actually fall in love with a girl? If so, what would she look like, and what would her personality be? Did you truly love Sylvia?_

Dally looked up, a cigarette in his mouth. "I COULD love, but I choose not to. I don't wanna get my heart broken and shit. Sylvia? Hell no."

"Yeah, she was just some _broad_, as Dally says," Tiffany passed Johnny a paper. "Read it, Johnnycake."

Johnny nodded, clutching the paper. "User _omgromance _out:"

_This story kind of scary's me but it's good! I have a question for the greasers-Is your gang is a family who's the mother and who's the father?_

"It does? That's a first," Two-Bit laughed. "Oh and Darry's the father and Soda's the mother."

Darry shrugged. "I basically am. They sleep at my house I cook for them and everything."

"I'm only the mother because everyone writes me as a candyass," Soda frowned. "You guys suck! I hate it! Stupid bitches..."

"Sodapop..." Darry started.

Soda put his hands up defensively. "Fine, I won't start this again. I'll just read the next question! _Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname_ put."

_Sodapop: Ponyboy said that you made green pancakes one time. How did you do it? And what's another weird thing you've made to eat?_

_Two Bit: The one that wanted Darryto punch you is my friend, and she said that because you said a few things in earlier chapters that made her mad. So... yeah. Here's my question. Why do you like school?_

_Steve: If you call Darry queer one more time... you don't even wanna know what I'm going to do to you. So keep your trap shut about that stuff!_

_Dally: If you were stuck in the middle of the ocean on a boat with nothing but a chicken and a pencil, what would you do? And no, you don't have any paper._

_To all the Curtis brothers: I luv you guys! Especially you, Darry. You rock! Oh, and guess what? Me and Darry have the exact same hair color! That's so cool. :)_

"It's easy! All you need is food coloring," Sodapop read the rest of the question. "I once made black meatballs with purple noodles!"

Two-Bit grinned. "We all thought the meatballs were burnt, but they weren't! Haha," he read his question. "Oh, sorry for whatever I did!"

"So Two-Bit, why do you like school?" Tiffany asked.

He shrugged. "I like pranking people. Like this one time we had to go into a booth and change for gym."

Johnny laughed. "Oh yeah, and you put melted chocolate on your hands, put your hands under the next stall and said,_'Any toilet paper?'_"

"Yeah, and the guy ran out of the stall crying!" Two-Bit yelped.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "You guys are bad! Anyways, Steve, unless you want to get beat up don't call Darry queer again."

"I'm sorry, ok? It was just a joke, I'll never call him that again...I'll just call him bisexually curious..." He whispered the last part, no one hearing him.

"Dally, you're stuck on a boat, with only a chicken and pencil," she read more. "And you have no paper, what do you do?"

Marcia snorted. "He'll kill the chicken, duh!"

Dally scowled. "No. I'll just kill myself, idiot. What the hell am I going to do with a dead, uncooked chicken? I don't eat shit like y'all Socs do."

"Wow, easy there Dallas! To the Curtis brothers, _Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname _loves y'all. Especially Darry," Tiffany winked.

"We love you, too! You're such a cool person!" Darry winked. "Moving on, _Wilted Violet_ wrote:"

_Ponyboy, if you were stranded on an island with Sodapop and Johnny, would you eat either of them? If so, who would you eat first?_

Pony, who again was reading, looked up. "If I had no choice I'd eat Sodapop, because he's sweet, a gentleman, and a _candyass._"

"Oh no you DIDN'T! I ain't no damn candyass! And look who's talkin'. Who has been called queer throught this whole story? YOU, FAGGOT!"

Darry came between the boys. "My kid brother is NOT a faggot or queer, got it?"

"Well if it isn't coming from the big man himself," Soda blankly clapped. "What? Superman can't bag any women with that 'S' of his?"

Tiffany quickly banged her fists on the table. "Order in the...conference room? Yeah uh, candyass should be banned. Unless you hate Soda, ok?"

Soda calmed down and started to bawl on Steve's shoulder. Steve rubbed his friend's back, telling him everything was going to be ok. That made the fanbrats and Mary-Sues go wild.

**_~ That's soooooooo KAWAII! Such a good story plot-line!_**

**_~I know! Maybe I should make a Sue that would try to ruin the friendship between them!_**

"How could you write something like that?" Steve sneered. "He's my best buddy! We're gonna be together foreva!"

Curly rolled his eyes, lookng at Soda holding on to Steve's shoulder. "We can see that. So, _Kristina_ wrote:"

_Okay so,_

Johnny- Would you rather date a greaser or a soc? And do you like anyone in particular at the moment?

Sodapop- What do you plan to do with your life? Get married, have kids..?

Steve- I don't hate you at all. I actually like how you tease Ponyboy, it builds character! And there are certain fics with you and Evie that are really good, read them!

Ponyboy- Do you like any girls in particular at the moment?

Two-Bit- Good luck with that bet!

Dally- I lovelovelove how you're badass and wicked hot, but however I don't wanna marry you like every other chick in the universe, I have a life,; I'm not completely obsessed.

That's it, (:

Johnny went into thought. "I'd rather date a greaser. I'm still scared of some Socs. And I don't like anyone in particular, YET."

"Yet, haha. K-kids?" Sodapop screeched. "I wanna get married, but I don't know about kids. Steve?"

"You don't hate me? Good, and I think it builds character, too!" Steve smiled.

Dally snorted. "Not a lot."

Steve hung his head down, as Dally continued. "Pony do you like any girls?

"Not yet, but if you REALLY want me to get a girlfriend, read one of those horrible, cheesy OFC stories," he shared.

Tiffany nodded. "There really are some horrible fics! Two-Bit, Kristina said good luck on your bet."

"Thanks!" Two-Bit shouted. "And I am not going to loose!"

Dally looked at the sheet of paper. "Thanks for not being overly obsessed with me. Be happy, I hardly say thank you to anybody."

Tim Shepard cracked his knuckles. "Lets see..._Keiira Chan_ said:"

_Ponyboy Curtis,_

_Marry me?_

"Later. Let's get to know each other first."

Cherry picked up the next paper. "_Shelby_ said:"

_Ok hi sorry if I'm annoying u by asking so many questions...haha.. Ok sooooooo first of all this is for everyonee even... Bob *cringe* who do you like better? Elvis or the beatles? And this is for everyone...except bob now haha ok what is everyones birthdays? And can u all give me a shout out for my birthday cuz its this week haha sorry I just think that would be cool for you guys to tell me happy birthday... I'm turning 15 :) andthis is for Tiffany! Can I be in ur Mary sue story haha I think it would be funny being made fun of in a story :) k cool thx and byeeee _

_Luv, Shelby aka gimpy_

"Oh, you're not annoying us," Tiffany said. "We love all the questions! Bob, unfortuneatly your first."

Bob laughed. "I laugh in the face of Elvis, haha! The Beatles are way better."

"Pfft, I laugh in the face of your ugliness, HAHA!" Steve yelled. "Birthdays? November 21, remember it!"

Ponyboy made a face. "Who'd want to do that? Mine is April 12, Soda's is January 18, and Darry's is July 27!"

"Uh, my birthday..." Johnny thought for a while. "August 3rd."

"October 19!" Two-Bit yelped.

Dally chuckled. "October 31."

"No wonder you're so evil! Mine is October 9th, if you were wondering," Tiffany shrugged. "Angela Shepard?"

"September 2nd!" Angela winked.

Tim smiled. "I'm December 1st and Curly's is December 28."

"Feburary 7th," Cherry shared. "Marcia?"

Marcia paused. "March 16, and Randy's birthday is...November 16!"

"That is A LOT of birthdays to remember! Oh well," Tiffany smiled. " And I'd love to give you a birthday shou-tout and include you in my story!"

Snatching a paper, Darry read it. "_o.0-StayGoldenPonyboy-0.o_ put:"

_That was hilarious. Anyway I Have a couple questions and comments._

_Steve- People are always asking if Ponyboy's gay. Well, I want to know, Are you gay? By the way, Make fun of Ponyboy again and I will cut your dick off. Just saying._

_Dally- Have you ever fucked a dude. If, I gave you three million dollors, would you kill steve? By the way, I LOVE YOU! But not as much as Ponyboy.  
_

_Bob- Go die in a hole. _

_Randy- Your the definiton of Ugly!_

_Johnny- My friendis in love withyou. She wants to know if you guys can be friends with benifits? -Wink wink-_

_Ponyboy- I LOVE YOU! Will you please Marry me? Please! _

_Sodapop- Your Awesome, and stay that way._

_Two-Bit- Your jokes are corny, but I still love you._

_Darry- Are you secretly in love with... Tim?_

_Curly- No one is really asking you questions... So I decided to. If someone gave you a million dollars, would you make-out with Johnny?_

_Cherry- Have you ever had any sexual fantasies about... Dally?_

"I am NOT gay!" Steve shouted. "And you're gonna cut my dick off? Is that even possible?"

Tiffany nodded. "It is, trust me. Dally?"

"I have fucked women. You tryin' to call me gay? I'd kill Steve without a million bucks," He glared at Steve.

Bob looked at the question. "You want me to die in a hole? Stupid greaser...how about YOU go die in a whole, huh? That's what I thought!"

After reading the question, Randy stood quiet. "You know what, greaser? Go to hell! You look like an ugly Mary-Sue."

"OH!" Johnny coughed. "That's an insult! You better get 'em! And maybe I should get to know your friend. Ponyboy?"

"Aw, I love you too! And like I said, let's talk, get to know each other," he got red.

Sodapop smirked. "I'm awesome? Thanks! Two-Bit, you are awesome even if your jokes are corny. No, really, your jokes are corny."

Two-Bit shrugged. "It ain't my fault these newbie so called 'authors' write me those jokes! Yeah, I know I'm awesome! Darry, you in love with Tim?"

"I hardly talk to him! You callin' me queer, too? I don't believe it!" He sighed. "Curly, would you kiss Johnny for a million dollars?"

Curly laughed. "Give me two million and I'll bag him."

Johnny's eyes got so wide, to the point that they would fall out of his head. He quickly left the room slaming the door. After a few minutes, there were broken glass noises and the Sues were out.

"I was only kidding! I ain't gay," Curly shouted.

Tiffany nodded her head, getting up to help Johnny. "It's a little too late to say that! Ugh, we'll be back after commercials!"

* * *

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWER 'SHELBY' !**

**HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE 15? AND DON'T THINK YOUR SPECIAL BECAUSE YOU'RE A YEAR OLDER THAN ME! LOL.**

* * *

Johnny sat away from Curly, breathing hard with a few minor scratches from the fanbrats. Ponyboy, Soda, and Steve tried to calm him down, but he was still shaky.

"I said I was lying!" Curly repeated.

Everyone shushed him up. "We forgot Cherry's question," said Tiffany. "Cherry, have you ever had...sexual fantasies about Dallas?"

Cherry stood quiet, red spreading around her cheeks. "Well..."

"Cherry! You were dreaming about someone else while you were with me?" Bob asked.

"Not really," she confessed. "I started 'thinking' about him when you were dead."

Bob's eye got wide. "Even worse!"

Dally secretly laughed. "Ha, even Socs wanna bag me. I told y'all from the beginning that I got that New York Dallas charm."

"Yes Dallas, you do," Tiffany winked at everyone, telling them to nod also. "_Jasmine James_ asked:"

_I'm back! Getting sick of me? Too bad. For my questions... well..._

_Sodapop: I congratulate you on your amazing job of being attacked by ninja toast. Trust me, worse things could have happened. One time I cut my finger on a piece of lettuce. So... what's the weirdest way YOU'VE gotten hurt?_

_Ponyboy: Okay. This big question. Are you getting mad that every review (pretty much) mentions someone being gay? (mostly you...)_

_Darry: I am so sorry Steve call you gay. That was just low. I wish I could give you a hug! :( Now, for my amazing question. You have a baby girl. what do you name her?_

_Dallas: Two questions for you! (You must feel SO special!)First, which name do you like better? Dallas or Dally? Second, if Tim suddenly confessed to you that he was secretly a famous tap dancer what you would you say?_

_Johnny: Huh, I guess you just haven't seen some of the fics I have. Consider yourself lucky, it's not pretty. If you had a purple goldfish and it got married to a green gold fish what would you name the baby blue goldfish?_

_Steve: I demand and apology. (For Darry of course) Seriously, i may love you but you DO NOT call Darry gay. Go. ... ... ... Okay. And on a much lighter note. If you were just walking down the street and an old lady (or an old man) yelled at you to take a shower what would you say?_

_That's all! You're amazing and I love you!_

_Bob: You suck. You are a mega fail._

_Cherry: ... You are really mean to ignore Ponyboy like that. Why would you do that? If you're so cool as to ignore the social classes to talk to him why are you just going to stop. Fail._

_Have a nice day!_

_-Jasmine_

Sodapop thought for awhile. "The weirdest way I've been hurt, was when I bent my finger when poking someone."

"You did poke Darry'smuscles...really hard," Tiffany commented.

"Actually, I bent my other finger poking his head. No wonder they call it _'hard headed'_, Haha!"

Ponyboy shook his head. "You tryin' to take over Two-Bit's job? Anyways, I do hatethat every review has to do with the word 'gay'. Really."

"Be happy she didn't call you gay today..Oh, that rhymed!" Tiffiany smiled. "Darry, what would you name your baby girl?"

Darry grinned. "Not Candycorn for sure."

"Please, for the love of all foods colorful DO NOT mention her! I've told her so many times she IS NOT my twin sister!" Sodapop shouted.

"Fine," Darry put his hands up defensively. "I'd name her...Doris. I don't know why, I just like the name."

Tiffany shrugged. "Uh...Dally, do you like the name Dallas or Dally better?"

Dally smirked. "I like Dally, but I LOVE the name Dallas."

"Haha, 'cause that's what the women scream when you bag 'em, ain't I right?" Tim Shepard asked.

"You bet," Dally patted Tim on the back. "And I'd smack the tar out of Tim if he told me he secretly tap dances. Who the fuck does that anymore?"

"You guys are sick," Tiffany said. "So...Johnnycake, what would you name a blue baby goldfish?"

Johnny smiled. "Bubbles."

"You watched the Power Puff Girls, too?" Tiffaize ny asked.

"Duh, that's like the best show EVER!"

All the guys stared at Johnny. He slid down in his seat and hung his head.

"Don't worry Johnny," Soda rubbed his back. "I watch Dragon Tales, if that makes you feel better."

"And I watch Hannah Montana," Ponyboy shared.

They all looked at Ponyboy, like he was retarted. Pony ignored the books, and continued reading.

"Wierdo..." Tiffany shook her head. "Steve, what would you do if a old person yelled at you to take a shower? Oh, and apologize to Darry."

Steve turned to Darry, and got on one knee. "Darrel Curtis, I am sincerely sorry for calling you gay. Will you..."

"Uh sorry, buddy. I ain't gay," Darry said, looking creeped out.

"Shit, I was gonna say, 'Will you forgive me?'" Steve sat back down.

Darry punched his shoulder. "Sure thing, only 'cause you got down on one knee and stuff."

Steve nodded. "Back to my question, old people can't talk, they stink also. They be smellin' like cookies and dirt!"

"I hope yourkids put you in a nursery home," Two-Bit shookhis head, taking the paper from Tiffany. "Haha! You fail, Soc!"

Bob stuck up his middle finger. "How do I fail? I'm better than you! Why are you guys are in denial?"

"Why did I stop talking to Ponyboy? I had no choice," said Cherry.

"Yes you did, but we all know your going to deny it," Tiffany took the next sheet of paper. "_Badum_ put:"

_Ponyboy: First of all, I love you dearly. Second, why has your"voice" stopped talking to me when I'm writing my story? I kinda need you to tell me what to write, babe. Third, what is with all of the Cherry hating (or, well - you ain't hating. You're just not sticking up for her)? The whole POINT of your theme was realizing that greasers and Socs are the same - so go on boy, PREACH. I'm counting on you, Pone. You need to be the mature one here. x)_

_Okay. Love for Cherry! I feel sorry for you honey, and I wish people would be nicer to you because you really didn't do anything wrong, but really, WHY didn't you say "hello" to Ponyboy? He's awesome, and fanbratsjust can't seem to wrap their heads around the concept that you and your friends are actual PEOPLE, so you might need to help them out on this one. _

_Uh, Bob - ditto I guess? And would you mind being my muse for a fanfic I'm planning? Here's the key to my brain..._

_Randy, rock on, dude. B)_

_Stevie dear, I love you. Is your hair black or really dark brown? I'm curious. Uh ... Hmm. Guess that's it._

Ponyboy shrugged. "I don't know, and I'll try to preach!"

"I just couldn't say hi!" Cherry sighed.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "How can you say you, 'Wanted to help Ponyboy', then just ignore him? That's is why I hate you with a passion. Bob?"

"The key to your brain? It better be valuable.."

Randy looked at the paper. "Thanks dude. And my birthday is tomorrow, remember that!"

"Uh, no!" Steve sneered. "Is my hair black or dark brown? It's black, totally black. Hmm... _AngelTwilly_ asked:'

_Awesome fic! :D_

_Darry: Why don't you do all the mushy stuff with Ponyboy more? I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort stories involving you and Ponyboy. Also, how would you react if one day, Ponyboy just told you "I love you"? (not in a gay way but as a brother)_

_Ponyboy: You should like totally go to Darry more often and get himto comfort you. You two should bond more! I love all the fluffy, brotherly stuff between you and Darry. _

_To everyone: What would you all do if you found out that Darry/Soda's girlfriend was secretly abusing Pony? (I LOVE these stories)_

_Thanks! :D_

"I'm glad you like it!" Tiffany smiled. "Darry, your first."

"I'm not really the mushy type. That's Soda's job." He smiled.

Soda frowned.

"If Ponyboy ever told me he loved me. I'd be happy because it would be the first time he's ever said it." Darry smiled again., bu

Ponyboylooked around. "I WOULD go to Darry, but he kind of scares me. Andall that mushy stuff...seems kind of gay to me. Sorry"

"I sometimes don't read them," Tiffany admitted. "And for your last question, they would all kick her ass. It says so in this paper."

Tiffany held out a piece of paper with different hand writings.

"I wanna try!" Two-Bit took a paper. "_Stained Blade_ said:"

_ohkay before i had this as sodapop luver so ya same person_

_Soda: good so can u make a clone of yourself and give the clone to the gang so i can steal you? _

_Pony: if you werent a greaser and you were a soc what would you do would you be mean like Bob and Randy or nice like Cherry?_

_Darry: (I think you forgot to punch Two-bit)any_

_way if your parents hadnt died what football team would you play for?_

_Two-bit: the reason i wanted Darry to punch you is because you called Soda queer and other names... ohkay so how come sometimes even though you act tough you let yourself be soft and wimpy?_

_Johnny: Have you ever had the tiniest crush on anyone? (be honest)_

_Steve: It's not because of Pony i actually liked your character i bet if it had more information then your character wouldnt have seemed so flat i dont even know why i dont like you i just dont sorry_

_Dally: i know you were upset when Johnny died i knew how you felt i had my best friend die and i was only 7...:(_

_So anyway see ya you guys are the BEST!_

"Ha, I wish!" Soda smiled. "Maybe next time."

"Who told you Cherry was nice? If she was so nice she would've talked to me EVEN if she's with her friends," Ponyboy pointed out.

Cherry frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Too late!" Ponyboy shouted. "I'd be nice. Darry?"

Darryshrugged. "If my parents would've never died, I would've played withthe Socs, I guess. Since I hung out with them before."

"TRAITOR!" Two-Bit cried out. "And I'm sorry for calling Sodapop queer and stuff. Oh, and because I'm only tough when I need to be."

"Which is...?" Tiffany asked.

Two-Bit smirked. "You'll see. Have you ever had a crush, Johnny?"

Johnny blushed. "Yeah, her name was Mackenzie. But that was last year."

"Aw, it's still cute. So Steve, you have an enemy," asked Tiffany.

Steve stood up. "Fine take the little brat's side! I don't need you as a friend, I have the gang, Tiffany, Jasmine James, and everyone else!"

"Yes you do! And Dally?"

"I was upset when Johnny died, just like you probably were with your friend. But remember, they will always be in your heart," Dally preached.

Everyone froze, mouths hung open. "Wow Dally, that was deep," Curly said.

"It was just something I got from Pony's Journal."

"Kinda figured..." Curly shook his head. "Um..._outsiders8910_ wrote:"

_ahahah this was hysterical! so I have some more because I seriously have no life so at lunch I just think of questions...yeah-_-_

_Ponyboy: If you were a superhero which one would you be? I could see you being that popsicle dude who's all like 'if it's popsicle it's possible', but that's just me_

_Darry: Hmmm have you ever considered being a ninja? if so, would you use nunchuks(wow totally bombed the spelling I think) of a big stick?_

_Soda:you are a bowl of pure awesomeness! So hmmthis is confusing but would you ever team up with a force of monkeys and go stab socs even though the monkeys don't know how to?_

_Steve: have you ever thought that you may in fact be a mexican?_

_Johnny:hmmm this is probably a stupid question but...eh I forgot what it was so simple question time! if you could choose between falling down a well, or jumping into a burning church again, which would you choose?_

_Dally:if you saw ponyboy the popsicle man pervertedly licking a popsicle, would you stand there and watch, or leave the room?_

_AHhhhhh! I neglected Two-Bit! I'm sorry Two-Bit so here have a questions for you;)_

_If you could kill a soc with a box of donuts or 20 waffles what would you do?:)_

_wow, that's a lot of letters and they're all useless hahaha! anyways keep up te good work!:)_

"I love that guy! I would so be that one! Great idea!" Ponyboy smiled.

Darry laughed. "I'd probably suck at being a ninja. I'd use a nunchuck, because if one side doesn't hit you, the other side will."

"Nice strategy," Soda nodded. "And no. Because the monkeys are part of Randy's family and they're gonna take his side!"

"Fuck you greaser!" Randy shouted.

Sodapop smirked. "Where? When? What time? I don't wanna be late."

Embarrassed, Randy shut his mouth. Soda smiled in triumph.

Steve took a look at the paper. "A Mexican? To be honest, I have. I'm gonna start speaking Spanish next time, ok? Gracias amigo!"

"Ok...Johnny? Would you rather jump into a bruning church again or fall in a well?" Tiffany asked.

Johnny went into thought. "Fall in a well, at least I can get out easier. Dally?"

"If I saw Pony licking and sucking a popsicle stick, I would laugh and record it. Then show it to the rest of the gang!" he chuckled.

Two-Bit grinned. "I'd kill Socs with 20 waffles, if they're frozen! Then throw them like blades."

"Nice!" Tiffany grabbed the last paper. "Last one! _StayingGoldForever_ said:"

_best chapter!_

_to everyone: yes, taylor swift IS horrible..._

_Dally: when johnny told u he killed bob were you secretly doing a victory dance in your head? and nice idea with the party you should watch the movie 2012 and laugh at all the people who died :D _

_Johnny: what is your favorite quote that you or 1 of the gang DID NOT say_

_Ponyboy: My friend said that you and her are FWBs...(friends with benefits)_

_Sodapop: my friend says shes gonna name u and her kids Fanta and CokaCola yeah i dunno...ps i lov ur name haha :p_

_Darry: do you watch soap operas? lol_

_bob: i do have a life (unlike u, the idiot who gets drunk and beats up 14 year old boys and dates fugly girls)_

_randy: what a LIE!_

_cherry: darn...i really wanted you to die it would b funny to watch..._

_ok all of you: you should build a giant pool, take a poster sized pic of all of you andtape it to the bottom, then fill the pool with boiling water (the poster would b covered in glass) and then when all the fanbrats see the pic they jump in and DIE! haha...violent mind... i would bring popcorn and watch :p so would dally im guessing and steve_

_sorry that was really long anyway continue this is really funny_

"I know! She scares me," said Johnny. "Dally?"

"I was doing a victory dance. Then I was mad I missed it man! But then I watched the movie and I felt better."

Johnny tapped his chin. "I liked when Cherry said, 'Things are rough all over'. It made me laugh, for some reason."

Ponyboy looked up. "If she says so. I don't really know her. Your friend is gonna name her and Soda's kids Fanta and CokaCola?"

"Ahhh! Those are Mary-Sue names!" Soda hid behind Steve.

"Yes...yes they are," Tiffany nodded. "Darry, you watch soap operas?"

He shook his head. "I don't sit around all the time! I have a life, really! Bob?"

"Whatever greaser. Maybe you should die in a burning fire?" Bob suggested.

"I like your idea about the pool!" Tiffany yelled excitingly. "Wait..."

* * *

Everyone stood at the parking lot behind the conference room building. A big pool was in front of them, being filled with boiling water by Dally and Steve. The posters were almost put up, Steve's being the last one up.

"A little to the left," Tiffany motioned. "Wait...right...there!"

Once everything was complete, they unlocked the doors filled with fanbrats andMary-Sues. Tiffany blew her whistle, but nothing happened. They sat there in silence.

"I don't think this is gonna work," Ponyboy said.

Tiffany shut him up, and footsteps could be heard. Footsteps turned into a stampede, then there were voices.

**~I must have Soda!**

**~Meee want Dallas!**

**~Ponyboy and Johnny is cute!**

Screams filled the air as everyone heard the sound of sizzling. They all looked up, and saw fanbrat bodies, and Mary-Sue clothes. Everyone cheered andclapped, but Tiffany had other ideas.

"Marcia, Cherry, Bob, Randy, can you guys help me?" She asked.

The Socs climbed up the ladder to help Tiffany clean up. Instead, she pushed them all in the water, making them vanish. She laughed and sat down next to the pool, the screams of the Socs still there.

"You know what I've noticed?" Soda asked, sitting. "No one has asked Tiffany questions!"

Two-Bit nodded. "Yeah, you know what? Y'all should start askin' her questions! She'll be happy to answer any!"

Tiffany shrugged. "I guess, but it's only an option. Well, this concludes today's episode! Please ask us more questions, we love them! Bye!"

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Ask questions, and now, you can ask Tiffany questions also! Try it, and the Socs will be be back next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks soo much for the questions! Please feel free to ask more! I really really enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS...GOSH!**

* * *

"Good evening, everyone!" Tiffany cheered. "Hope you guys had a Happy Thanksgiving! Let us begin,_ greaserlove_ put:"

_I just found this today, and I really love it (:_

_Anyways, I have some deeper questions for the characters. I hope they'll answer honestly and won't mind too much!_

_Soda: How often do you wonder about Sandy and the baby that could have been yours? I know you joke about being over her, but you were willing to marry her... I don't think that goes away over a few months. How has it (the whole situation of her leaving, her being pregnant) affected you?_

_Ponyboy: Johnny and Dallas both died, and Cherry Valance couldn't break past the social boundaries between you both to even say a comforting hello to you. Are you okay?_

_Darry: You truly are amazing taking on such a great role as a guardian to your two brothers. I really think you deserve more recognition for how you really do just want to look out for them. What're your plans for YOU after both of your brothers are legal?_

_I'll ask more questions as the chapters go on (: I hope you have a great day!_

Soda checked out the question. "Wow, these are deep, but we'll answer them. Ok, honestly, I always think about her and the baby."

Tiffany nodded. "Please, continue."

"The whole situation, taught me that things shouldn't be rushed." Sodapop frowned. "Everything can't go our way, only time can tell."

Everyone agreed with him. Ponyboy sighed, reading his question. "Well, I'm ok now, but in reality I have more nightmares than I can handle."

"Why don't you ever come to me and Soda?" Darry asked.

Pony shrugged. "I didn't think y'all would understand. You said it yourself, Dar, I shouldn't whine just because we lose someone."

Darry looked down. "I only said that because it hurt me, too. I ain't some old guy who sits on the couch and drinks coffee all day. I have feelings."

"Darry, you may answer your question," said Cherry, on the verge of tears.

He nodded and cracked his knuckles. "When Pony and Soda are legal, I'm thinkin' 'bout going back to college, and finally starting a relationship."

"That's good," Steve agreed. "Thanks for the questions. I like how they are serious and to the point. Ahem, _StayingGoldForever _wrote:"

_beautiful ending! made me cry tears of joy lol jk _

_Dally: amen man. aaaamen. wanna kill bob with me?_

_Johnny: WHAT? a SOC? and CHERRY? ~hides behind chair~_

_Soda: yeah. i know. really mary-sue...anyway, what would you do if a pink elephant asked you out but then it turned out to be a pedophile old man? (my science teacher...lol jk)_

_Pony: wow you're brave. i suggest you run like hell now...kidding lol another one of my random comments..._

_Darry: good! you're not like my gramma hahahaha anyway: do u like ice cream!_

_All of you: okay so today my insane art teacher called me a Croiky (kroy-kee) me and my friends dont kno wtf that means lol do you?_

_oh, and if you need any more violent mary-sue/fanbrat/justin bieber/soc killing ideas, just ask me :)_

_OH YA, do any of you like justin bieber? ~gags~ lol_

"Kill Bob?" Dally gave it some thought. "Shit, anythin' to kill time. Johnnycake, man, why Cherry?"

Johnny smirked as he shrugged. "I don't know man...I don't know."

"Oh," Ponyboy rubbed his arm, reading the paper. "I was gonna run to...haha. Darry, do you like ice cream?"

Darry smiled. "Of course! Who doesn't?"

"The Socs," Tiffany blurted out. "Really! Randy told me he's lactose and tolerant."

Randy slammed his fist on the table. "That was suppose to be a secret, greaser!"

Tiffany stuck out her tongue. "Too late! Anyways, croiky? Isn't that something an Australian would say?"

"Haha!" Two-Bit yelped. "It is, ain't it? Doesn't that mean the 'S' word?"

"Actually, it's spelled 'Crikey' and it's an independent Australian electronic magazine comprising an open access website and an email newsletter."

Curly rolled his eyes. "You would know. And we ALL strongly dislike Justin Bieber. Willow Smith has a deeper voice than him!"

"That is one hundred percent true." Dallas shook his head. "So, _Jasmine James_ said:"

_BACK! You love me, I know you do! And you're welcome for the 2 in 1 review! Now... the questions... (Why am I being so dramatic?)_

_Soda: I think you really need to calm down on the whole "candyass" thing. (I'm not calling you a candyass... calm down.) Just saying. Seriously. You make me want to yell at you and then I'll have to play Pocket God and get out my anger and wanting to kill people... gr... Have you ever thought of keeping a stress journal?_

_Steve: Okay, I love you again! That was a very nice apology for Darry! I approve. And don't worry about the losers who don't LOVE you like I DO! You have me! (If you're able to find that as a good thing... you do... right?) So, you speak spanish? Yo tambien! Hablo espanol en la clase de espanol y en my casa y con mi amigas! y tu? Que deporte es tu favorito? El futbol americano, no? No puedo recordar... tu tienes pelo negro? Yo tambien! (lo siento por el espanol repentina...) Okay... back to english... Hey, who actually understood that?_

_Darry: Ever thought of working at the coffee shop? (Haha, Tiffany, do you get it?)_

_Tiffany: Yes. I have a question for YOU. didn't see that one coming did you? No, i didn't think so. I love your Mary Sue story, where did you get the idea? Also, I would like to take this time to thank you for reading my new story, "It all started on a completely NORMAL day." Your reviews made me smile... just wanted you to know that! _

_That's all from me at the time... I may think of more EXTREMELY IMPORTANT question... but I'm coming up with nothing at the moment!_

_Have a delightful day and remember, watch out for the plants, they're out to get you. (That means you, Dallas. Scared?)_

_Just keep swimming!_

_Wow... I really should just post this but I have this horrible feeling I'm going to think of a question the second I do... what do I want to say...? _

_I have a feeling it had to do with my love for Steve..._

_Coming up with nothing..._

_Still nothing..._

_This is annoying..._

_Okay, here's my question... did you all enjoy reading my struggle to remember a question? _

_There... now I'm done..._

_I think..._

_-Jasmine_

"Soda! You're up!" Yelled Tiffany.

Sodapop smiled. "Oh, sorry about the whole candyass thing. It just gets to me. And I've never thought of a stress journal. Mind getting me one?"

"I really think you need one, buddy." Steve commented. "Y si! Yo Hablo espanol! A mi me gusta el futbol Americano. El pelo tuyo es negro tambien? Que bueno!"

Everyone stared at Steve in confusion. No one understood a word that came out of his mouth. Steve shrugged, and smirked at his fellow greasers. Tiffany smiled.I

"I understand," she replied. "Yo soy Puerto Ricania y Dominicana. Estoy feliz porque hay alguien que sabe el espanol! Algunas veces me siento sola."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Why do feel lonely? Now you have me and Jasmine, 'cause we speak spanish! Haha, Darry?"

"I should work at a coffee shop?" He asked. "Maybe I will...Hmm thanks for the idea."

"Hehehe..." Tiffany chuckled. "I so get it! And I'm happy you like my Mary-Sue story! It was just a random thing my cousin and I were talking about. Oh, you're welcome. Your story is really funny and it brightens my mood!"

_Steve_ read the last of the paper. "I loved your struggle! Ok, well, bye Jasmine I love you!"

"I thought you loved me?" Soda asked, hurt.

"Wait, what did you say in chapter 2 of Tiffany's story?" Steve asked. "That's right, you said 'It's girls before friends'."

Angela passed a piece of paper to Marcia. "Read it, Soc. I have a feeling things are gonna get ugly."

"Like you?" Marcia whispered to herself. "Uh..._Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname_ wrote:"

_Darry: Sorry about this Ponyboy, don't kill me, but Darry, did you know that Ponyboy read your copy of The Carpetbaggers even though you told him not to? And, did your mom or your dad name you?_

_Ponyboy: You never told Darry that you love him? SHAME! And mushy stuff like that isn't gay... there's a difference between gay people and brotherly love whether you like it or not! IT's not gay unless you want it to be, and judging by how much you HATE being called gay, it's not gay._

_All Socs: Why do you bother the Greasers? They already have enough problems to deal with. Socs are not better than Greasers. Yes, you guys are richer, but that doesn't make you better than them. Mind your own business! You guys are bullies with no purpose. You don't need to feel better about yourselves or anything, you're already living the good life._

_Thanks. I love you, Darry! :)_

Darry glared at Ponyboy. "You...what? I thought I told you to never go through my stuff! Oh, and my mother named me."

"Way to go, Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname. Now I'm grounded!" Ponyboy pouted. "And sorry I find those things gay. I just do..."

Tiffany shrugged. "It isn't gay, it's cute. Anyway's Socs?"

"Well SORRY. Seriously, we can do what we please." Randy pointed out. "Without us, those greasers would have no point of living."

"We have each other." Said Johnny.

Bob laughed. "Oh yeah? And how did that work for you guys?"

The greasers stood quiet for a while. Then Dally spoke up. "We'll see at the rumble next week."

"I love you too!" Darry shouted.

Soda's eyes went wide. "You...you LOVE?"

"Sodapop leave Darry alone." Tiffany warned. "He doesn't get enough love now-a-days. _Kristina. again_ asked:"

_So, I've noticed that no one ever asks any questions to Angela Shepard, she is one of my faaaaavorite characters therefore I'd like to ask her some questions:_

_How many members of the gang have you slept with? Who do you think is the hottest in the gang?_

_Thaaaanks(:_

"Really? I'm one of your favorites?" Angela asked. "Aw, you're such a doll! Well, I've never slept with a greaser, but I've slept with three people from Tim's gang."

"Huh? And who would that be?" Asked Curly.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Michael, Thomas, and Robert. Also, I think Ponyboy is the hottest of the gang."

Ponyboy backed up until his chair hit the hard wall. "U-Um We'll answer _o.0-StayGoldenPonyboy-0.o's _questions when we get back!"

* * *

**HII HOPE Y'ALL HAD A GREAT THANKSGIVING! PLEASE ASK MORE QUESTIONS, THEY CURE MY WRITERS BLOCK!**

**I UPDATED "LIFE IN TULSA AIN'T SO ORDINARY" FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO CHECK IT OUT!**

**WELL...ASK MORE QUESTIONS! OR THIS BUNNY WILL GET YOU:**

****

**(\_/)**  
**(^_^)**  
**C(' ') (' ')**

******IT'S ACTUALLY DALLY'S! SHH, DON'T TELL HIM...SERIOUSLY!**

* * *

"Welcome back!" Johnny yelled. "Now, _o.0-StayGoldenPonyboy-0.o_ wrote:"

_I'm baccccccckkkk!_

_Tiffany- I gots some questions for you. Where were you born? How old are you? If a zombie came up to you, what would you do? Who's your favorite out of everyone in the gang?_

_Ponyboy- Yea! You just made my day. Just one question for you, WHY MUST YOU BE SO FREAKING SEXY? _

_Johnny- You are so adorable. _

_Dally- Nah, I wasn't inplying that your gay. I was implying that Sylvia looks like a dude. Well in my mind anyway. Anyway, If you had to fuck someone from the gang, who would it be?_

_Steve- Yes, it is possible. Anyway, are you still going out with Evie? Did you guys break up?_

_Soda- If you had one roll of duct tape, who's mouth would you tape? Darry's or Two-Bit's?_

_Darry-Whats the weirdest thing you have ever done? And, If someone gave you 3 million dollars, would you give Steve a lap dance?_

_Curly-Hah! _

_Two-bit- In the outsiders tv series, you was attacked by a bear. Did that really happen?_

_Ight, I'm out... PONYBOY I STILL LOVE YOU! Bya!_

Tiffany read the paper. "Cool, more questions for me. Ok, I just turned 14 and I was born in the Bronx, New York. If a zombie came up to me, I'd get Randy on him...wait, Randy's a fag. I'll just slice him in the head. And my favorite greaser would have to be...Johnny Cade!"

"What?" They all screamed. "Why Johnny?"

Tiffany shrugged. "Because throughout the whole book, Johnny was a good friend, and he respected his elders. He's also adorable!"

Johnny blushed. "T-Thanks. You ain't bad yourself."

Shaking his head, Ponyboy read his question. "I think it's 'cause Soda and Darry are my brothers." He blushed. "I don't think I'm THAT hot."

"Aw," Tiffany smiled. "Someone's in denial. Johnny?"

"I'm adorable? Thanks!" Johnny blushed again. "D-Dally...your question."

Dally snatched the paper and skimmed through it. His eyes instantly widened. "Uh...Don't say anythin', but I think Darry." He whispered.

"What?" Asked Darry, dazed out.

"Nothin' Superman."

"Ok, so, Steve, you still goin' out with Evie?"

Steve shook his head. "Nah, man. We broke up 'bout a week after Soda and Sandy did. We had an big argument, and I dumped her."

"If I had a roll of duct tape I would..." Sodapop went into thought. "I'd cover Two-Bit's mouth. Once he enters my house he can't stay shut!"

"Well, SORRY!" Two-Bit pouted. "Darry?"

Darry looked up. "The weirdest thing I've ever done was eat cornflakes with orange juice instead of milk. And no, I wouldn't. Ever. Curry?"

"Hah, what?" He asked.

Two-Bit shook his head. "No it's not true. They screwed the series up. Like when Soda was gonna marry 'Sandy' 'cause she was pregnant!"

"I know!" Tiffany agreed. "He was going to marry her before he found out. Hey, at least they portrayed you ok."

He nodded. "True. Last one, _GrimmSistah_ asked:"

_I love it! Oh, and I have a question for Johnny. f you are the Karate Kid, then why didn't you just use your moves on those Socs? I mean, you could've of totally kicked their butts!_

"I think it because the Karate Kid came out after the Outsiders. If not, I would've kicked their butts!" Johnny grinned.

"Thanks for the questions!" Tiffany said pleased. "Please ask more! Seriously!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE ask more questions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, with school and all, it's been hectic. But I'm back! You guys are happy, aren't ya? Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun reading and answering all of these questions. Remember, ask A LOT more questions! Any would do, I don't really care what it's about :P They could be weird, crazy, serious, I accept them all. Enjoy and review with questions!**

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders will never be mine! They belong to S. E. Hinton.**

**P.S. Anonymous reviewer _tommygirl08_ = Are you happy now? :))**

**P.P.S. User _Lynxtail_, I was unable to post your questions because of some difficulty, but I'll have them up next chapter!**

* * *

Tiffany cleared her throat, as the greasers and Socs began to argue. It's been happening a lot lately, with their rumble coming up. Tiffany thought it was a stupid argument, and was excited about the New Year. She blew her whistle, and the room became quiet. Smiling to herself, she took out a folder labeled 'Questions'.

"Hey everyone! It feels like I haven't been here in forever!" She passed a sheet to Darry. "Here you go. I thought I'd let you start this time."

Darry nodded. "Ok, thanks. _Jasmine James_ wrote:"

_IT'S ME AGAIN!_

_Yay! Ranting time!_

_Okay, first off I have a question for Ponyboy. Don't be scared Ponyboy, it's nothing bad. My question is: Why don't you like Steve? Seriously. If you say it's just because he's not nice to you, I'll send gummybears to kill you in your sleep. (Yea, I have that power.)_

_Second question! This one is for Johnny: Does it bother you that (And forgive me if I'm asking something someone already did, but I have the memory of a goldfish, so you much forgive me) the gang calls you Johnnycake? I mean, it doesn't really sound like the most manly nickname out there..._

_THIRD QUESTION! Your turn Tim: (Yea, felt you weren't getting enough questions... we have to spread the love, you dig?) Why are you and Dallas still friends? I mean, you do so much to each other, shouldn't you just tell him to just stop? Have you?_

_Fourth QUESTION! This ones for you Steve: (Which sadly means it's my last question. Which is just plain terrible.) Have you even been called Stevie... I seriously like that name... Stevie... calling you that from now on, don't care what you say. So, StevIE, I know that you and Sodapop have been friends for a long time but how did you meet? Can I hear your answer in the form of a back story? Also, I would like to glare at you for enjoying my struggle to think up a question. It was rude of you. (Even though when I reread my struggle I laughed, myself... that's not the point.) So... I glare at you. Though I must also give you a cookie. (Even though that's not possible because I'm not there... or am I? No, I'm not. Sorry to get your hopes up.) Why? Well, I was re-reading The Outsiders last night (because I was sad) and well, I wasn't really reading, I was listening to it like a book on tape... but anyways, you get a cookie because every time you spoke your voice was just so funny I couldn't help but laugh. So, thanks for that! :D_

_Have a nice life!_

_Watch yourself, Ponyboy. Or the gummybears are gonna get you._

_-Jasmine_

"Hey Jasmine! Oh, for some reason your other questions don't show up." Tiffany frowned. "But I promise I'll fix the problem and have them up next chapter. Ponyboy!"

Ponyboy sighed. "Oh...its you. The reason I don't like Steve is because we have nothing in common. The only thing is we are both greasers."

"And...you two are very close to Sodapop, you guys are friends with Two-Bit, Johnny, Dally. The list goes on." Tiffany commented.

"The list goes on...Says you..." Ponyboy whispered to himself. "Anyways, Johnny?"

Johnny went into thought. "Actually, it doesn't bother me at all. I've been called worse the that."

Tim Shepard looked at his question. "Me and Dally are friends because...it's a thrill. It ain't fun without Dally. Who will I fight when I'm bored?"

"Um...everyone?" Cherry suggested.

"Shut it, Soc." Tim glared at her. "I mean with Dally, there is a reason to fight him. He does the stupidest stuff, then thinks it's funny. Ok, Steve?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Stevie? Uh...I think that'll work." He takes the cookie from Jasmine. "And there's no back story. We talked, that's it."

"Rude much?" Tiffany asked. "Thanks for the questions! Now, _StayingGoldForever_ asked:"

_i luved that chapter! :) :) :)_

_SODA! u never answered my question...u looser...kidding! anyway here it is! its weird...lol ;) :what would you do if a pink elephant asked you out but then it turned out to be a pedophile old man? (my science teacher...lol jk)_

_dally: great attitude. haha okay so when you were in NY did u kill people when u were little? "Dallas Winston, the 9 year old serial killer..." (i almost typed kisser XD)_

_pony: good decision..._

_steve: hi! if you were going to make up a language, what would you name it?_

_darry: my friend janel sez ur hot and she sed that in the movie when you did that flip over the fence you were sexy o.o oh and since you like ice cream whats ur favorite flavor?_

_two-bit: you're awesome mai seccond fav :) anyway which would u rather do: 1. teach an aerobic exersize to old fat ladies or 2. eat squirrel shit?_

"Sorry." Soda rubbed his arm. "Well, I would kick him in his manhood!"

Dally rolled his eyes. "Come on, I know you can do better than that. Oh, and I never killed anyone in New York. I killed someone in New Jersey."

"Same thing!" Marcia shouted.

"No." Dally nodded. "No it's not. New JERSEY and New YORK are TWO different cities. Pfft, and you call yourself a Soc?"

"I'm way smarter than you." She commented.

Tiffiany slammed her fists on the table, glaring at Marcia. "You really aren't that smart if you're arguing with Dallas Winston. You'll never win!"

Dally chuckled. "Uh, Ponyboy. You gotta answer the next question. You made a 'good decision'."

"Good decision?" Ponyboy said, making it sound like a question. "S-should I be scared?"

"Yes," Tiffany agreed. "You should be VERY afraid. Steve, if you were to make up a language, what would you name it?"

Steve went into deep thought. "I'd name it Steverankian."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Steve...rankian? I can understand the 'Steve' part, but where did 'rankian' come from?"

"My head," Steve sneered. "If I make up a language, then I'd have to make up a name for it, duh!"

Angry, Tiffany flicked Steve on the nose as she rolled her eyes. "Next!"

Darry read the next question. "My favorite ice-cream flavor would have to be vanilla."

Everyone nodded in agreement, well, except Randy.

"Can we stop talking about ice cream?" Randy complained. "Anything with milk makes me sick."

Tiffany out on a fake pout. "Aw, I forgot you were lactose and tolerant!" She rolled her eyes. "How did you suck the milk out of your mother-"

"Shut the hell up, greaser! That is none of your fucking business!" He yelled.

Johnny rose from his seat. "Don't you dare talk to Tiffany like that 'fore I...I..."

"Before you what?" Randy asked. "Humor me."

"I got nothin'." Johnny sighed, slumping down in his seat. "Guess I wasn't much help, Tiff."

Tiffany gave him a light hug. "Don't worry, at least you tried. Anyways, Two-Bit, teach an aerobic exercise to old fat ladies, or eat squirrel shit?"

Two-Bit grinned. "I'd teach some fat ladies how to get it down! Then ape-face could eat the shit."

Randy glared at him, snatching the next piece of paper. "_Kristina _said:"

_Hellllooo, I'm back, and don't worry, I'm not going to ask you any random questions about ninja toast or going to ask what you would do if you were malled by a random make-believe animal, I am here to ask you real questions!_

_Ponyboy- Do you like anyone at the moment? If so who is she?_

_Sodapop- If you had a daughter what would you name it?_

_Johnny- Do you think you'll be a good parent although you were mistreated by your own?_

_Two-Bit- My little sister is exactly like you, she's thirteen and is one of the funniest people I know, her name is Sammi though. What's your little sister like?_

_Dally- Do you think you'll ever settle down?_

_Angela- Are you still married to your husband that you got married to in That Was Then, This is Now? And also, do you think you'll ever actually settle down and have a family?_

_Thank you for answering!_

"Welcome back, Kristina." Ponyboy greeted. "I do have a little crush on this girl in my Pre-Calculus class."

Soda's eyes quickly widened as he jumped out of his seat. "Oh my gosh! Are you fucking kidding me? Nah, you're lying, right?"

"Soda...language." Darry warned him.

He waved him off, his eyes still glued on Ponyboy. "Shush Darry. So what's her name Ponyboy? Is she cute?"

Ponyboy grinned. "I was just kiddin' Soda. And what makes you think I'd tell you who I like anyways?"

Soda put Ponyboy in a headlock, giving him a small nudge. "Never know. I'll probably find out in one of your dreams."

Pony rolled his eyes. "Like I don't hear what you be dreamin' about." He shuddered. "Back on topic, what would you name your daughter?"

"Elizabeth!" Sodapop shouted. "It sounds so fancy."

Johnny quickly laughed, glancing at his question. "I do think I'd be a good parent. I'd want my child to have the freedom I never got."

"So deep, Johnnycake." Tiffany placed a hand on her heart. "Two-Bit, what is your sister like?"

Two-Bit shrugged, a grin plastered on his face. "My sister is a very sweet girl, but she could be on the wide side at times. She loves crackin' jokes, but is much more serious than I am."

"That is so true." Steve nodded. "And she bites...hard. Dally?"

"I don't think I'll ever settle down." Dally admitted. "I don't wanna get fucked over by some chick. Might as well stay the way I am."

Tiffany shook her head. "Don't you get lonely?"

"Am I suppose to answer this honestly?" He asked.

"Noo," she said, sarcasm in her voice.

Dally rubbed his arm. "No, I don't get lonely. To be honest, I got the gang so I don't think I'd ever get lonely."

The conference room became silent, as all eyes were on Dally. It took him awhile to notice, and when he did, he immediately got angry.

"What the hell are y'all looking at?" He asked.

Tiffany shrugged. "It's not everyday we hear you say deep things." _Yes, I got it all on camera! _

"Well, don't make a fucking habit out of it."

Angela slowly reached for the paper to answer her question. "No, I'm not with my 'husband'. That idiot left me for some slut."

_'Don't you mean ANOTHER slut? I could have sworn you are one.' _Cherry thought in her mind.

"I think I would settle down, ya know? Have a couple of kids and a 'good' husband." Angela continued. "Thanks for the questions!"

Bob Sheldon took the next sheet of paper. "_Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname _wrote:"

_Ponyboy: Sorry I got you grounded. I just wanted to see Darry's reaction. What would you say if you found a chocolate flavored cigarette, and tried to smoke it, but it turned out to be fake?_

_Tiffany: Can I beat up Dally? All I'm gonna say is: I didn't like his answer to o.0-StayGoldenPonyboy-0.o 's question. _

_Socs: I guess you guys are right. I guess everyone needs conflict. It would get a little boring if there was none. I just felt like saying all that stuff anyways. I still don't like you guys though! I guess Cherry and Randy are sort of okay._

_Two Bit: What would you do if elephants started falling from the sky?_

_Darry: What's your favorite kind of pop? I like Mountain Dew..._

_That's all I can think of right now._

"It's ok, Darry let me off easy this time." Ponyboy said. "Oh, and I'd give it to Two-Bit. He'd probably be the only one to try and eat it."

Two-Bit began to pout like a five-year old. "Hey, that's n- never mind, that's true. Oh, Tiffany. You got a question!"

"I kind of figured you weren't going to like his answer." Tiffiany laughed. "It was about Darry after all!"

"What about me?" Darry asked, his face turning some-what serious.

Tiffany and everyone, except for Dally, began to laugh. "Ok well, _pepsi-Cola. StayGoldPony _asked Dally a question." Tiffany began.

Dally shook his head, mouthing the words, "Don't say nothin'."

Tiffany ignored him. "She asked him 'If you had to fuck someone from the gang, who would it be?' And Dally sai-"

She was cut off by Dally as he put a hand over her mouth. Unable to break free, Randy took over. "He said he'd fuck you, Darry."

Darry froze, his eyes wide from shock. Dally let go of Tiffany and glared at Randy. Tiffany smiled as she suddenly high-fived Randy. They both stopped when they realized, but then shrugged and continued to high-five.

"Look, Superman, I can explain. It was a joke, I was being funny." Dally tried to explain.

"You sure didn't sound like it." Tiffany said, replaying the scene that took place the other day.

~_Last Chapter_~

_Dally snatched the paper and skimmed through it. His eyes instantly widened. "Uh...Don't say anythin', but I think Darry." He whispered._

_"What?" Asked Darry, dazed out._

_"Nothin' Superman."_

~_End_~

"What the fuck, Tiffany!" Dally yelled. "You just had to go and ruin shit, is that all your fucking good at? I thought you were my fri-"

Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname upper-cut Dally, making him fall down at the process.

"Wow," Tiffany said astonished. "You're strong. And don't worry Dallas, I'm still your buddy. Anyways, Socs?"

"See? Told you guys a little conflict won't hurt anyone. We also kind of figured you still hated us." Randy said. "But I'm glad you think I'm ok."

Two-Bit read his question. "If elephants were falling from the sky, I would throw peanuts somewhere to lure them away. Smart, huh?"

"Kind of." Darry admitted. "I love red Mountain Dew, and I really love Pepsi."

Angela handed Marcia a half piece of paper. Marcia hesitantly read it. "_pepsi-Cola. StayGoldPony _put:"

_Loved the chapter (:_

_Anyway, I have more questions._

_Curly-Nevermind. Just nevermind._

_Ponyboy-Denial. But I still love you. _

_Johnny-Your welcome! _

_Dally-Hah, You know you wanna tap that. You should tell Darry. Y'all would make a cute couple... if you were gay. Wait... Are you gay?_

_Steve-Good! She doesn't deserve you!_

_Soda-Well, thats good to know. If some guy came up to you and kissed you, what would you do?_

_Darry-I have done that too. It tasted really gross though. And why not? Steve is a hunk! _

_Two-Bit-Well thats good. Anyway, Are you ever going get a job?_

_Additional question for the gang, except Pony and Dary. If Darry started abusing Pony with chopsticks, and dressed up as a female, What would you do?_

_Well... Thats all. C'ya! _

_PS-Get over Pony, Angela. He. Is. Mine._

Curly Shepard rolled his eyes. "Fine, I don't care. Ponyboy, you're up."

"I guess I'm in denial." Ponyboy blushed. "And thanks."

Dally, recovered, sat back down. He read his question and banged his fist on the table. "Darry already knows thanks to SOMEONE. And I'm not fucking gay."

Steve took the paper from Dally. "Yeah, I can find someone better than Evie! Soda, what would you do if...a guy...kissed you?" He started to laugh.

Soda's eyes went wide. "Ew, I'd cry...and cry. Then I'd have nightmares. Bleh, just thinking about it disgusts me."

"It does, doesn't it? Orange juice and Frosted Flakes in the same bowl don't mix." Darry said, reading his question. "And no, he is not a hunk. Ew."

Two-Bit smirked when he saw his question. "I'll get a job soon. When I graduate high school, which will probably be never."

"You better." Tiffany warned. "It's better to just get it over with. Ok, what would y'all do if Darry started to abuse Pony with chopsticks while dressed as a female?"

The rest of the gang began to holler in laughter.

"To be honest, I'd watch for about half an hour, laugh, then help him. Oh, and I'd take a picture of Darry." Two-Bit laughed.

Steve grinned. " I bet he'd be a beautiful woman. Anyways, what is there to do? If he's abusing Pony, he'd most likely abuse us, too. Haha."

"True," Sodapop agreed. "But I would save Ponyboy. Chop sticks should only be used for eating...and poking people's eyes out!"

Tiffany shook her head, still laughing. "Darry as a female? Priceless! That was an awesome question. We'll be back after our commercial break."

****************

* * *

**Happy New Year! Whooo! I hate that I still write '2010' on my school papers. Now they have a bunch of scribbles :(**

* * *

**I have a new story out, just in case you guys are interested. It's a Ponyboy/OC. It contains 'the girl who looked good in yellow'. I think it's a pretty decent story. I'd like feedback and your honest opinions. I'm trying to get better at writing :P**

**'Nothing But a Hood' - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6513429/1/Nothing_But_a_Hood**

**I'll be giving certain stories shout-outs if I think they are good. So expect some next chapter!**

******

* * *

**

"And we are back!" Tiffany clapped. "Ok, here we go.

_outsider-luv_ asked:"

_Haha this is a cute story thing. Here are my questions,_

_Two-Bit: What would you do if Dallas got your sister pregnant? -gasp!-_

_Sodapop: Can I have your baby? If you had a kid what would you name it if it was a boy? What about a girl?_

_Darry: If you went to college, what would you want to major in?_

_Bob: You suck! I hope Dallas beats you to a pulp!_

_Marcia: Do you like Two-Bit?_

_Dally: You're fly like a G6...just sayn'_

Two-Bit suddenly turned serious. "I'd kill the bastard. Who in their right mind would want to get an eight-year old girl pregnant?"

Dally raised his hands defensively. "I wouldn't even think of it. I bag...not rape. Sodapop?"

"I think I'll pass out if I hear the word baby again. It reminds me too much of Sandy." Soda turned a little sad. "I'd name the boy Charlie and the girl Elizabeth."

"Hehe, Charlie the Unicorn." Tiffiany chuckled. "Darry?"

He went into thought. "If I were to go to college, I would major in football or something more intruiging."

Bob read his question. "Yeah, I'd like to see that hoodlum Dallas try and beat me u-"

Dallas jumped over the table and punched Bob right between the eyes. "Never doubt Dallas Winston."

"Never," Tiffany said again, making sure he understood. "Marcia, do you like Two-Bit?"

"As a friend," she said, smiling. "Dallas, the paper says you are fly...like a G6."

Dallas smiled. "Cool, I like that song. _Amanda_ put:"

_Darry-Have you ever thought about taking anger management? _

_Sodapop-Why are you friends with Steve? He's a douche._

_Steve-Can you throw yourself into traffic? _

_Dally-Who usually wins in a fight between you and Tim?_

_Two-Bit-Do you ever plan on graduating? What's so appealing about school?_

_Johnny-Have you ever thought about poisoning your parents food?_

_Ponyboy-Do you always lose to Sodapop in wrestling matches/ticklefights?_

Darry raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? I'm not even THAT mean. I'm just overprotective."

"I'm friends with Steve because we have so much things in common." Soda answered. "And he's nice once you get to know him."

"Who are you?" Steve sneered. "Why would I do throw myself into traffic? Dally?"

Dally read the paper. "I usually win, but Tim gets in a few good punches."

"I do plan on graduating." Said Two-Bit. "The only thing appealing about school is pranking. Johnny?"

"I have thought of poisoning my parents, but I can't afford poison." He admitted. "Ponyboy, your turn."

Ponyboy shook his head. "Sodapop and I have never had a tickle fight, but he'd most likely win. Thank you for the questions."

Tiffany decided to read the next set of questions. "Alright, _Stained Blade _wrote:"

_ohkay ya sorry to bother you a review every chpter of everything so... _

_Steve: I am NOT a brat, i officially hate you even more, just a reminder not Pony's fault, i mean i didnt really like his charachter that much either_

_Dally: Thanks_

_Pony: have you ever wanted to do something risky and crazy? please dont take it offensivly that i dont like u that much_

_Soda: U are officially my most fav character ever but i'm not obbsessed but i think ur the tuffest character ever!_

_ohkay last of all just so we r clear i am goin to list all of u in the order i like u_

_Soda, darry, dALLY, two-bit,cherry, johnny,pony, steve_

"Please, don't worry about that." Tiffany smiled. "I enjoy answering all of the questions! Steve, your first!"

"I didn't call YOU a brat, I called Ponyboy one." He cleared up. "Dallas?"

"Welcome."

Ponyboy glanced at the paper. "No, it's ok. If you don't like me, I can't do anything about it, right? And no, I never wanted to. Windrixville was crazy enough for me. Soda?"

"Awesome! Another fan, and I'm your favorite!" Sodapop cheered. "Take that Steve! Your at the bottom of her list!"

"And you call yourself my friend?" Steve asked. "Last set of questions for today. _0i812 _put:"

_Okay this question is for Pony and Johnny: what are you guy's thoughts on these fanfics that are depicting you two as a couple/lovers? Btw I'd love to hear the rest of the gangs thoughts on this ;D_

Ponyboy groaned. "I HATE those fanfics! I don't get why people have to waste their time wrting about Johnny and I being a couple."

"I mean, just because me and Ponyboy don't got girlfriends, doesn't mean we like each other that way." Johnny commented.

"This is why I think Ponyboy is a faggot." Steve shook his head. "It's because of all these damn slash fics. I don't know what to believe."

"Well, Ponyboy is not a queer!" Sodapop yelled. "Right buddy? Tell me you ain't guy."

Ponyboy sighed. "I ain't fucking gay!"

"Ponyboy, you better watch your mouth!" Darry pointed a finger at him.

"If you're not gay, then why are you getting so defensive about it?" Tim asked. "And why are you guys all targeting Ponyboy? What about Johnny?"

Dally slamed his hands down. "What about Johnny?"

"I'm just saying it ain't fair to only talk about Ponyboy being a fagbag, when Johnny is also a suspect in this whole shit."

"Yeah? Well your face is going to be a suspect when I beat the shit out of it." Dallas cracked his knuckles. "Leave Johnny out of this."

Johnny sighed. "Look, none of us are gay, ok? So let's stop talking nonsense 'bout being queer or faggots."

"I'm serious, the next person who calls my kid brother a faggot, will never live it down."Darry warned.

Then anonymously, someone said the words no one wanted to hear. "You guys are all faggots." That day, Tiffany felt bad...for Bob Sheldon.

****************

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of tthe wonderful questions! Please ask more, I'd love to hear all of your crazy questions! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the very long haitus! Instead of making up excuses for my disappearance, I'm going to present to you Chapter 9. This has go to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Ever. So sorry if it isn't up to your expectations or if there are some mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You guys already know!**

* * *

Silence was the only thing heard as the Socs and the greasers impatiently sat at the conference table. Everybody was present at the moment, except for Tiffany, who was nowhere to be found. It was very unusual for her to be so late; that was Dallas' job.

"I'm so bored," Two-Bit whined as he spun around in his chair. "Where the heck is Tiffany at?"

Sodapop shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest. "She's been gone for awhile. You think she's ok Darry?"

"I don' know, Soda," Darry said as he looked at the door worriedly. "I mean, _Dally_ is here before her."

Dallas said nothing as he pulled out a lighter and lit a cigarette. From that point on, no one spoke. The only thing heard in the room was the squeaking coming from Two-Bit's chair and the impatient sighs. Tim, who was messing around with his blade, turned to look at Dallas.

"Hey Dal, you were the last one to see Tiff," said Tim Shepard. "Y'know where she at?"

Annoyed, Dally rolled his eyes and walked up to the door. "Nah, man. C'mon, she's just a little late. What's so wrong 'bout being late? I mean, Ponyboy's late all the time. Poor guy ain't even hit puberty yet."

The room was soon filled by laughter, causing Ponyboy to glare at Dally. Before he was able to retaliate, however, the door to the conference room swung open, revealing a very tired looking Tiffany.

Randy chuckled to himself. "What happened to you? You like a mess."

"So those your face, so shut it Soc," Two-Bit voiced before looking at Tiffany. "Now where the hell in Micky Mouse's club house were you?"

Tiffany shot Two-Bit a small smile as she panted out, "I... me... Um, Dally and I... had a race. But he ended up getting a ride over here while I had to walk."

"You walked all the way over here?" Darry asked in bewilderment. "The heck is wrong with you, Dallas?"

Dally shrugged nonchalantly. "I ain't feel like walkin'."

Tiffany rolled her eyes and sat down at the conference table. Once she got comfortable, she grabbed a pile of neatly stacked papers and smiled at the now recording video camera. "Hey guys, and welcome back to another episode of _Curious? Ask A Lot Of Questions_! Before we start the questions, I would like to say that I truly missed you guys and I'm glad to be back with this episode."

After concluding her speech, Tiffany handed a sheet of questions to Two-Bit, who was hyperly jumping up and down on his newly _'borrowed'_ rolling chair. Said man took the paper excitedly and skimmed through it before reading it out loud.

"Ok," Two-Bit began, "_Sour Rainbow Skittles _said:"

_Here's a very, very, very important and serious question to all of you: (Including you, Tiffany.)  
_

_-drum roll- DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?_

"Yes!" Tiffany and the Socs agreed at the same time. When none of the greasers voiced their opinions, Tiffany raised an eyebrow at them in astonishment. "You guys don't like waffles!"

Sodapop rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, actually, us greasers can't afford waffle makers..."

"Aw," Tiffany said in understanding. "It's ok, I'll be sure to make you guys some one day! However, something strikes me as odd..."

Johnny looked around. "What is it, Tiff?"

"Well, you make waffles with milk, right?" Tiffany asked out loud. No greaser responded so she asked, "You guys make pancakes with milk, am I correct?"

All of the greasers nodded their heads at the question, and Steve questioned, "What's wrong with milk?"

"It's not the milk that's odd," Tiffany began, "but Randy's lactose intolerant, so how are you able to eat waffles?"

"I use water," Randy replied as if it were obvious.

Tiffany scrunched up her nose. "Water? You _are_ a Soc... Anyways, thanks for the question! Next!"

Bob grabbed a paper and boringly read, "_purplepheonixowl_ wrote:"

_Omg, I'm so excited to be doing this. Kay,I have a couple of questions for each character,_

_Dally: Why is Johnny your favorite? Did you really go to hell after you died? If so, what is it like? If not, what is __heaven like_

_Ponyboy: Remember when you said you drank that alcohol that one time? Why? And what was the outcome? How do you like all those fanfics about you and Angela going together?_

_Steve: What does feel like to have a good number of fans hate you? Go die!_  
_  
Soda:Are you putting yourself out there for girls yet? Why did you offer to marry Sandy even after she cheated on you? Also,would you ever steal a girl that Ponyboy liked because you liked her too? I love you more than life ;)_  
_  
Darry: How come your never mean to Sodapop? Why is it always Pony? Why did you leave behind your college education to take care of your brothers? Do you ever regret it?_  
_  
Two-bit: What would you had done if you had actually gone to Texas during the book? I mean, that state is huge! You're awesome!_  
_  
Johnny: Are really that wimpy? Has the gang ever had to rescue you from your abusive parents? You're awesome too!_  
_  
Bob: Did you go to hell when you died? If so, Go back. If no, Go To Hell!_  
_  
Cherry: Are you really that stuck up?_  
_  
Angela: Are you really that much of a bitch?_  
_  
Curly and Tim: YOU ROCK (But not as much as Soda!)_  
_  
So sorry for all the questions, but I had to ask. Love this story, it makes me laugh. Keep writing!_  
_  
Love and Cookies,_  
_purplepheonixowl3_

"He just is," Dally answered. "And hell wasn't the bad. All they did down there was handcuff me and throw shit at me. I've gone through that in jail, so it was nothin' new."

Tiffany shook her head. "Leave it up to Dallas to be tougher than hell. Ponyboy?"

"Alcohol..." Ponyboy trailed as he tried to remember. "Oh, I was just... curious. I saw the gang drinking it, and I wanted to know what the big deal was. I got yelled at by Darry, and the alcohol wasn't even worth it. I never want to drink something like that again."

"Serves you write," Steve sneered as glared at Ponyboy. "You always gotta be playin' follow the leader, huh? And I don't care if fans hate me! It's all Ponyboy's fault anyways! Your turn, Soda."

Soda reread the question. "Sadly for some, I'm not out yet. And th-"

"Not out of _what_ yet?" Bob asked with a smirk, "the closet?"

Steve roughly kicked Bob Sheldon from under the table. "You better watch who your talkin' to, Soc."

"As I was saying," Sodapop continued as he sighed, "I offered to marry Sandy because I truly loved her. I loved her so much that I was willing to take care of a child that wasn't even mine."

The conference room went silent at his words, and Soda continued after he got some encouraging pats from his fellow greasers. "I wouldn't steal a girl from Ponyboy, though. Even if I liked her, we're brothers, and that wouldn't be fair to him."

"You don't gotta worry about that greaser," Randy told Soda. "Ponyboy's a queer."

Angrily slamming his hands on the desk, Ponyboy stood up. "I ain't gay! Shit, how many episodes has it been and you guys are still callin' me that! I ain't gay, and I ain't a queer!"

"Ponyboy," Darry warned. "I'm just gonna answer my question. I'm never mean to Soda 'cause he's already a grown man. He don't need me to tell him what to do anymore. Anything he does is on him now."

Darry then nudged Ponyboy a bit. "Now this 'lil fella on the other hand ain't so grown yet. And I feel that by diciplinin' him, he'll grow up to be as successful as I know he's gonna be. I left college to take care of 'em because they had nobody else, but I don't regret any of it."

"You did good, Darrel," Tiffany smiled. "Two-Bit?"

"I think I'd get lost in Texas," Two-Bit admitted. "But I would try their famous fried chicken!"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "You talkin' 'bout that Kentucky Fried Chicken?"

Two-Bit nodded.

"Ah, Two-Bit..." Ponyboy began, looking at his friend wierdly. "You do know that Kentucky isn't in Texas, right?"

Two-Bit scoffed and looked away. "Of course I knew that, I ain't dumb. I passed Social Studies didn't I? Oh wait... I didn't..."

Tiffany shook her head. "Anyways, Johnny. Are you really that wimpy?"

"I really ain't wimpy. I just don't like violence and stuff." Johnny answered. "They've helped me a couple times, but that's 'cause I ain't fond of bein' mean to my folks."

"So you're filial," said Tiffany. "Bob, go to hell. And Cherry is very stuck up."

Cherry opened her mouth. "I am not stuck up. I don't flaunt my money around."

"You're not stuck up in money, but you are in reputation." Tiffany glared at her as she continued, "You're all like, '_Ponyboy, even though I said I liked talking to you, you're still a hood. I don't want any of my rich Soc friends to see me with you even though I publicly walked out of the drive-in movie with you. So how about you admire me from afar while I pretend that your existence is a joke?'_."

"I never said that!" Cherry cried out.

Tiffany snorted. "You might as well should have! Ugh. Back to the questions, Tim and Curly, you guys rock! Thanks for the questions!"

Angela took the next sheet. "_Dallywinstonluver_ said:"

_Dally, has anyone evr told u u were sexy? Seriously u r the sexiest man alive and i luv how poeple un away when you entr the room :) seexxxyy_

"I know, I hear it all the time," Dally smirked. He snatched one of the papers. "Uh, _LiveLaughLove33_ wrote:"

_4 words...I. Love. This. Story! :) _

_Tiff: when you said lactose and tollerant, its actually lactose intollerant but thats ok i used 2 do that also :P_  
_  
Dally: Awesommmeeeee! XD i 3 violence who_ agrees?

"Really? Oops," Tiffany said sheepishly. "I've been so used to doing that. Thanks for correcting me!"

Randy laughed. "Wow, you can't even spell it right!"

"At least I don't have it, damn Soc!" Tiffany retaliated while giving him a cold stare. "Anyways, who loves violence?"

Curly, Tim, and Dally raised their hands.

"Of course, it had to be you three," said Tiffany. "_Essence of Time _wrote:"

_ok hi! i'm new 2 fanfiction but i've been reading your story...one word: AWESOME! Ok so here's my questions/comments..._

_Pony: Haha omg you are #1 on my list (another Ponyboy fangirl...) I LOVE YOU! All the other boys out there are...yeh :P. I shall give you a cookie *holds out cookie* ok i'm NOT gonna ask you to marry me, like others but...friends? :3_

_Johnny: My second favorite! Ok so I don't know if anyone asked but how did you get the nickname "Johnnycake"? Oh and if you did knew karate would you kick your parents butts so hard they would land on the moon? (jk...lol)_

_Steve: Do you think that about 98% of Ponyboy fan girls hate you? (P.S. you dig ok, i don't hate you...)_

_Two-Bit: Ok you remind me A LOT about my music teacher! He likes to make jokes (about the students) and guess what? He is obsessed with Mickey Mouse as much as you are :D!_

_Soda:What made you laugh the hardest in your entire life? Like so-bad-it-made-you-want-to-pee hard XD._

_Darry:If you could have ANY super power, what would it be? and what would you call yourself?_

_Dally: Hey, come help me kill Bob with this road-roller (construction site thingy) of mine. We're gonna run him over *smirks evily* oh and would you like to become a ninja?_

_Bob: Ok i'm just gonna say this clear and proud: I'm gonna get a road-roller (construction site thingy), hunt you down, and run you over. Watch your back, Sock (yea, that's right, i called you a s-o-c-k) *narrows eyes*._

_Cherry, Randy and Marcia: You guys are ok. And Marcia is ok...ish_

_k bye!_

"Welcome to the screwed up world of fanfiction!" Ponyboy greeted. "I'm happy that I'm number one on your list, and I'd be happy to be your friend!"

As Ponyboy grabs the cookie, Johnny decided to answer his question.

"I'm glad to be your second favorite," Johnny smiled. "I wouldn't beat up my parents, and Dal gave me the nickname Johnnycake."

Everyone went quiet.

"Dallas...gave you that nickname?" Tiffany asked. She looked at the greasers for assurance, and they all nodded.

"He just randomly called Johnny that one day," Sodapop explained. "He never told us why, though."

Tiffany shrugged. "Anyways, Steve, do you think that about 98% of Ponyboy fan girls hate you?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Steve snarkly replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok," Tiffany moved on. "Two-Bit, you're up."

Two-Bit skimmed the question before answering. "I do? Woot, another Micky Mouse fanatic! Your turn Sodapop."

"Something that made me laugh the hardest? Sodapop rephased as he grinned and looked at Steve. "Well, I remember this one time me and Steve decided to crash some Soc party."

Steve groaned. "C'mon, Soda, not this again."

Sodapop ignored his buddy and continued. "It was a costume party, and since not a lot of Socs knew who us greasers were, we thought it'd be fun to just go as ourselves."

"That's very stupid," Marcia whispered, earning a glare from Tiffany and the rest of the greasers.

"As I was sayin', it was a Friday night, and Steve had just a week ago broken up with Evie," Soda explained. "So we walked around 'fore a 'lil, 'till me and Steve spotted this blonde talkin' to some guys. We-"

"I ain't jokin' around Sodapop," Steve sneered as he glared at Sodapop.

Soda looked at Steve while he laughed. "I ain't jokin' either, Steve. Now quit interruptin' me. Anyways, we walked up to this blonde, and Steve says...What'd you say again?"

"Yeah," Curly smirked. "What'd you say?"

Steve deeply exhaled. "I said...'What's a cute girl like you doin' talkin' with them Socs?'"

"After he said that," Sodapop proceeded, "the blonde turned around and... and..."

Soda bursted out laughing, leaving the others in the room in suspense. Steve groaned once again before banging his head onto the conference table and leaving it down. Seconds later, Sodapop regained his composure and finished telling his story.

"And the blonde was actually Bob dressed up as a girl!" Soda finished off laughing once again.

Everybody in the room stared at Bob Sheldon while Soda continued to laugh. Bob simply looked away, and the whole room began to erupt into laughter. Steve sunk into his chair and Tiffany wiped the tears from her eyes.

"And they call me gay..." Ponyboy said to himself, but his words were downed out by all of the laughing.

Darry patted Steve roughly on the back, making the latter wince. "It ain't that bad."

"Darry's right," Two-Bit encouraged. "At least it wasn't Ape-face."

Randy shot Two-Bit a glare. "You better watch what you say, greaser."

"There's nothing wrong with saying the truth," Tiffany said, trying to contain her laughter. "Ok, your turn Darrel."

Darry reread his question since he forgot it by laughing too much. "If I could have any superpower, it'd be super strength. And I'd call myself 'The Darrinator', which is a combination of my name and 'terminator', which I would be with my powerful strength."

"That was a very thought out answer, Darrel," said Tiffany. "Dallas?"

"Uh...I guess. Anythng to kill some time," Dally answered.

Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't you mean some Socs?"

"Nah, man," Dally replied. "I mean time. There ain't nothin' good to do once this shit is over. And I don't like ninjas."

"Alright, whatever Dallas," Tiffany shook her head. "Oh, and she wants to run over you Bob."

Bob scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"You shouldn't tempt people, Bob," warned Tiffany. "Cherry, Randy, and Marsha, you guys are 'ok'. Welp, thanks for your questions! Johnny, can you please read the next set?"

Johnny nodded and grabbed the next sheet on the pile. "..._StayGoldForever_ stated:"

_Hey, just to clear this up: I'm not annonymous, my computer just went crazy and sent my questions before I was done o.o_

_OKKKKKKAAAAYYYYY...soo. Let's start over then shall we?_

_Dally: Lol, you're amazing. Violence is fun..._

_Marcia: Shut up...you look like a toad. A dieing one. Or dead, like the one I dissected a few days ago in Science Class...yeah. OH! And you AREN'T smarter than Dally 'cause (1) You mess with him, which smart people don't do. Same goes for Two-Bit and Tim and Curly...You know, all those guys. (2) All you know is the stuff you learned in school, but you have NO street smarts whatsoever. Actually, street smarts can be a LOT more usefull than knowing how to find the square root of a decimal. Ba Da Bing! ANNNDDD (3) You aren't smart because, GRRRRLLL, you really got some bad taste...I mean, your hair! Your clothes? NOW I know why Randy and Bob were always drunk, so that they would be hallusinating so they wouldn't have to look at YOU! (hate...burning hatred within my soul...)_

_Pony: Mmmmmhhmmm, you should be scared...like hell. Oh, and HI!_

_Steve: Hehehe...niceee...you should start speeking it like "Shnowreoop woortegraf yoioog" and watch eeveryone's faces like "WTF"_

_Senior Darrelo Curtisimo: BBBBBOOOORRRRRRIIINNNNNGGGGG... kidding, I like cake batter...it's yummeh._

_Randy-poo...phead: No one cares...Someone get this kid some milk...No, wait...Dally and Stee hold him down Tim hold his mouth open and Pony poor milk down his throat. He'll have to swallow or he'll suffocate (hold his nose shut). (Also, lock the other Socs in the closet so they don't see ansd try to stop you)_

_Two-Bit: Amen, man. HEHEHEHE...what would you do if one of those fat old ladies were to...develop a sexual attraction to you and try to git FUNKAY in the pool...?_

"Ok," Tiffany began, all pumped up. "Let's get this started! Dallas?"

Dally smirked. "I know. And there ain't nothin' wrong with a 'lil violence."

"I am not ugly!" Marcia screeched. "I'll have you know that I am quite pretty! Besides, there's nothing wrong with not being street smart. Only hoods and greasers hang out on the street!"

"Oh," Angela said while chuckling, "you _do not_ want to go there, Soc girl."

Marcia ignored her. "And I'll have you know that Randy loves me a lot for who I am!"

"It must be because you both are ugly," Tiffany voiced out loud, earning laughter from the greasers and a pat on the back from Steve.

"I'm not ugly!" Marcia yelled as her face turned red.

Tiffany held her hands up defensively. "Ok, girl. Calm your tits. Ponyboy, you answer now."

Ponyboy read the question. "Um..I'm kinda terrified now. And, uh, hi? Go, Steve."

"Shnowreoop woortegraf yoioog?" Steve read of the paper almost fluently. As the words left his lips, everybody in the room gave the the _'wtf'_ face, causing Steve to laugh. "Hey, it works! Darry?"

"Cake batter is good, too," Darry approved. "Your turn...Oh wait, here Tiffany."

Tiffany took the paper from Darry and read it, an evil smile playing on her lips. "Hmm...I like this. Ok, Darry, get Bob and take him outside. Tim, take Cherry out, and Angela, handle Marcia. Lock the door on your way back."

The greasers did as they were told, and after some struggles, they were able to get the job done.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Randy shouted as Dally an Steve held him down on his chair.

Tiffany walked over to him with a smirk as she held out a bottle of milk she had stored in the mini-fridge. Randy's eyes widened and began to struggle frantically. She held his nose, opened the milk bottle, and while opening his mouth she spilled everything in it.

"Stjkbsf inasdad said uadadhbakbsf!" Randy gargoled.

By this time, milk was dripping from his mouth.

"You have no other choice but to swallow, Soc," Steve told him as his grip got tighter. Dally laughed at the underlying joke. Randy soon gave up and drunk all of the milk. At that point, Steve and Dally let him go, which resulted in Randy gasping for air.

"I...fucking...hate you...damn...greasers..." Randy breathed out.

Everyone else shrugged, letting out words like, _'So?' _and _'Ah, get over it'_. Tiffany let the other Socs back in the room, and acted as if nothing happened.

"We can resume," Tiffany said. "Two-Bit, how do you feel about the fat ladies wanting to get funky with them in the pool?"

Two-Bit scrunched his nose up. "Ew...I'd just send them to Randy. He likes fat ladies, right?"

Randy didn't answer as he was still flushed by the previous events.

"Thanks for your questions!" Tiffany thanked. "Randy, read one."

Randy slowly reached out for a sheet. "... _Iama_..._Iamafanof_...Forget this, I have to use the bathroom."

With that said, Randy quickly left the conference room. Cherry picked up the paper next to her and read it.

"_Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname_wrote:"

_Darry: Cool! I like red Mountain Dew and Pepsi too! (Hey that rhymed.:P) You probably already know this, but just to make sure... I'm like your biggest fan ever! You are tuff and tough all at the same time. I could say a lot more, but I don't really feel like typing all of it right now, it could take days... okay maybe that's just a little exaggerated. But... You definitely deserve more fans! I don't have a question for you this time, so I'll just give you a cookie just for you being... you, I guess._

_Two-Bit: Do you like M&M's?_

_Dally: What would you do if you were at school and you had to read a story and summarize it in exactly 30 words? (I had to do that today, and I thought it was ridiculus.)_

_Ponyboy: Has your hair gone back to its original color yet? I liked it better that way._

_Soda: You're cute... but not as cute as Darry, of course! Sorry, I just felt like sayin' that._

_Johnny: Sorry I keep leavin' you out. I promise I'll ask something next time!_

_All Greasers: Good luck at the rumble!_

_All Socs: The Greasers are so going to beat you down! They did it once, and they can do it again!_  
_One more thing, if someone calls Darry gay, asks if he's gay, implies that he's gay, or even thinks that he's gay... you will find yourself on the floor, and the next thing you know, you will be in the hospital! He's NOT gay. And no one else here is gay either, so just stop it! And just because they're being defensive about it doesn't mean that they are gay, it means that they're NOT! So, yeah, Bob, I heard what you said, so you better watch it. Okay, my rant's over. See ya!_

"Thanks for the compliment!" Darry smiled, grabbing the cookie. "And for the cookie!"

"I love M&Ms!" Two-Bit answered his question. "They're all so colorful like...like...like Micky Mouse's club house! Oh! I just noticed something!"

"What, Two-Bit?" asked Johnny, who had been quiet.

Two-Bit grinned. "M&Ms, Mickey and Mouse! Get it? Ah...I'm so smart."

Tiffany shook her head with a smile. "Of course you are, Two-Bit. Dallas?"

"I wouldn't do shit." Dally bluntly answered. "The fuck I look like doing any type of written work? That's Ponyboy's job."

Ponyboy sighed and began to answer his question. "It's gettin' there. My roots are staring to show."

"I liked your hair better black, too," Angela flirted.

"Sure you did Angela," Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Sodapop, _Iamafanoftoomanythingstoname_ thinks you're cute, but not as cute as Darrel."

Soda showed his perfect smile. "She still called me cute so, thank you!"

"It's ok," Johnny replied with a smile. "As long as you remember that I still exist."

"She said good luck at the rumble, greasers," said Tiffany. "She also told the Socs that they're going down! Again!"

Bob laughed. "Let's see at the rumble, shall we?"

"Yes," Curly said with an evil smile, while he held his blade, "we shall."

"She also warned that people better not call Darry gay. Especially you, Bob. You guys got it?" Tiffany asked.

When they all nodded, Tiffany continued. "Now, thanks for your questions! Next, _In Your Dreams_ asked:"

_So, I've been stalking this story for a while and I just realized that i never reviewed, so Here I am! :DD_

_Tim: Dude! You are like totally my favorite character in the whole book! Dallas is just a copy-cat of you :P You're smoking hot :)_

_Haha. Anywayyyssss.. What did you do when you found out that angela got pregnant? Dun dun dun!_

_Dallas: Stop copying Tim! :P_

_Curly: You are like my second favorite character! Haha. I love your name! And my question isnt going to be a little..out there like stupid lol_

_Question: What's it like knowing that there was a rumble going on while you were in Juvie?_

_Nexttt!_

_Angela: Don't let that guy get you down! If he cant stay with ya, he doesnt deserve you! Question: How old's the kid?_

_Ponyboy: (More like a comment.) You're Gay. :P_

_Johnny: You were my favorite character for a little while, but I moved on. *pats shoulder* sorry buddy.._

_Two-Bit: If you and Dallas were to get into a fight who would win? _

_Steve: How long have you worked at the DX? And are you still in school? _

_Darry: I Know it must be hard to take care of a 14 year old, I mean, my cousin is doing an okay job with me lol_

_I just wanted to say, "Hang in there"_

_Gets better._

_Bob: Why does everyone hate you? I mean all you did was beat up an innocent kid, get drunk, and try to kill ponyboy._

_Fu- Gosh! You're a mess. Someone's parents should have learned to say no.._

_Randy: You're pretty chill.. I guess lol_

_You're not a complete ass._

_But you're up there :)_

_Cherry: Just go away :)_

_Thanks!_

"I'm your favorite?" Tim asked a bit surprised. "Wow, it's 'bout time I heard that from somebody. Thanks, for the compliment. And Dally wishes he were me."

Dally gave Tim a cold stare. "I ain't no Tim copycat. There ain't much to copy, anyways."

Tiffany held her head in her hands as Dally and Tim had an intense staring contest. "Curly, please answer before they rip each others heads apart."

"'ight" Curly responded. "It's nice to know I'm somebody's favorite. It sucked being in Juvie while the rumble was takin' place. I'd wanted to be in it since the fight was arranged, but I got over it. Just gotta make sure I ain't put into Juvie before next week for the next rumble."

"I'll make sure you stay out of trouble," Tiffany reassured. "Angela, how old's the kid?"

Angela smiled, "He's four."

"Let me skip Ponyboy, because he looks like he doesn't want to answer it," explained Tiffany. "So, uh, Johnny?"

Johnny sadly sighed. "S'ok"

Soda patted Johnny on the arm. "You still got the gang, Johnny."

Johnny smiled appreciatively before Two-Bit began to answer.

"Dally would definitely beat me in a fight," Two-Bit responded. "I'm ain't embarassed to admit that Dally has harsher punches than I do. Steve?"

"I've been working at DX since I was a young teen," answered Steve. "I can't really remember the exact age. And no, I dropped outta school a year 'fore Soda did."

Tiffany nodded her head as she heard their answers. "Hm...interesting. Darrel?"

Darrel replied saying, "It is tough taking care of a fourteen year old, but it also has it rewards."

Bob read his question again. "I know, right?"

"I'm pretty sure she was being sarcastic, Bob..." Tiffany told him. "Randy, the asker says you're pretty chill."

Randy, who had entered the room five minutes ago, gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Tim was handed a sheet of questions. "_Vicious Piggy_ wrote:"

_God, I kept having to re-tpye my eamil and password. Anoying as HELL!_

_Anywho, I am finlly able to revie thanks to this handy new laptop!_

_Johnny: I just want it to b known that you are the cutest. Ever. Can I hug you? You seem hugable..._

_Ponyboy: Figure out this riddle. The answer will b givin to Tiffany ONLY._

_Riddle: Two men walk ino a bar at the sae time. They both order the same iced drnk at the same time. The same ammount of poison is put into each drink. One man died, the othr lived. Why?_

_Dally: You were my 2nd favorite character after Johnny died. think you can imagie how pissed off I was after you died..._

_Two-Bit: If you were skatig what would you use (i.e., rollerblades, skate board, etc.)?_

_CONFIDENTAIL: Tiffany: The answer tothe riddle is that the poison was in theic. One drank it slower than the other_

"Sure, I'll hug you." Johnny gives _Vicious Piggy_ a hug.

Tiffany turned to Ponyboy. "Ok, solve this riddle. Two men walk into a bar at the same time. They both order the same iced drink at the same time. The same amount of poison is put into each drink. One man died, the other lived. Why?"

Ponyboy took a couple of minutes to think before answering. "Um...The man who died had the poison put in his drink, while the other had it put in the ice?"

"Close," Tiffany said. "The answer is that the poison was placed in the ice for both of them, but one drunk faster than the other. Anyways, Dallas?"

Dally shrugged. "A lot of people were upset when I died. Deal with it."

"Two-Bit?"

"I'd use skates!" Two-Bit replied. "They're easier for me."

"Thanks for the questions!" Tiffany gave Soda a paper. "Read it, please."

Sodapop complied. "Oh, Jasmine! _Jasmine James_ wrote:"

_Uh... WHAT? I had a totally ninja question too... SHAME! You all shall hang your heads in shame... SHAME..._  
_I'm actually thinking that I might not ask you any questions now. You stupid... followers! UG... That annoys me. It really does. I guess I can think up a few questions though, if I try really hard._

_Okay, this question is for all of you: Do you enjoy puzzles? Because I've been totally craving puzzles lately._

_Steve, that was rude. I have nothing to say to you. I take back my cookie. I don't care if you have a funny voice. You're being a fail._

_Soda, I had a really funny dream about you being spiderman, you like spiderman? (Or any of marvel comics for that matter?)_

_Darry, you think you could rip a guy's throat out with your bare hands? Because Swayze can... just saying..._

_Dallas, smile. Please?_

_Johnny, eh... I don't have anything to say to you right now._

_Pony, eh, I'm feeling so odd right now I have to sudden urge to give you a hug. So, I metaphorically hug you. :)_

_Steve, fail._

_All of you, SHAME._

_-Jasmine (Who is in a bad mood so you better watch it.)_

"Interesting question," Tiffany speculated. "So, who likes puzzles?"

Ponyboy was the only one who raised his hands. "They keep me intertained when it's rainin' outside."

Tiffany nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. I like rubix cubes, more than puzzles. Well, Steve, Jasmine seems to be pretty angry at you."

"What?" Steve asked, and then apologetically said, "I'm sorry, Jasmine! I promise I'll tell you the story of how me and Soda met next time ya ask, ok?"

Soda patted Steve on the arm. "That narrows done your friends to the gang and Tiffany. And I ain't a big fan of spiderman, but I think Ironman is pretty tuff."

"Wow, Steve, you're quickly losing friends." Tiffany said. "Moving on. Darrel, do you think you can rip a guy's throat out with your bare hands? Jasmine said Swayze can."

Darry srugged. "I probably could, but I've never tried it before."

"Maybe at the rumble, Darrel," Tiffany suggested. "Dally, Jasmine wants you to smil-"

"No," Dally harshly rejected.

"Jasmine's in a bad mood," informed Tiffany. "If I were you, I'd smile."

Not wanting to put up a fight, Dally shows Jasmine a small smile before returning to his normal, serious face.

"Good enough," Tiffany sighed. "Jasmine metaphorically hugs you, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy smiles. "I metaphorically hug her back."

"I hope your mood gets better, Jasmine!" exclaimed Tiffany. "I love your cheerful self!"

"Me too!" Steve added. "I ain't got much fans, so I'm sorry."

Darrel decided to read the next set of questions. "_ShonaEmily233_ stated:"

_Hello! So I just discovered this story, but it's quite hilarious and I have some questions I would like to ask. _

_Ponyboy: Like, how many times a week do you go to the library kid? Because seems like an awful lot- way more than me (and that's saying something)._

_Darry: Hi. I really can't think of a question for you... so, what's your favorite animal?_

_Sodapop: You have a LOT of fangirls. Does it ever get annoying?_

_Steve: Oh my gosh I had a dream about you last night! I can't really remember it, but if you were in it, it must have been good. ;D_

_Dally: The way you treat girls (aka, "broads") makes me wanna slap you across the face. May I?_

_Johnny: Does it ever annoy you that everyone always feel the undying and unnecesary need to constantly shelter you from EVERYTHING?_

_Two-Bit- Why do you like getting drunk so much? _

_Cherry- I sometimes think I really hate you. Actually, I know I hate you. Screw. (this is more of a comment... fine. I'll ask a question. WHY do you think I hate you so much? Take a guess.)_

"I don't go to the library as much as I used to," Ponyboy admitted. "After everything that happened, I prefer to just study alone in my room. Darry?"

"Hmm...my favorite animal is the lion," Darry replied.

"I can see the resemblence..." Steve whispered jokingly, earning him a punch from Darry. "I was in your dream? I guess that's kinda cool. Uh, answer Soda."

Soda smiled. "I don't get annoyed by having a lot of fangirls. As long as they aren't the crazy types or the ones that call me a 'candyass', I love all of my fans."

"So sweet," cooed Tiffany as she fixed her glasses. "Dallas, _ShonaEmily233_ asked if she can punch yo-"

"No," replied Dally in the same tone had previously.

Tiffany groaned. "You're so difficult. Back to this, Johnny?"

"I don't really mind everyone's undying and unnecesary need to constantly shelter me from everything," said Johnny. "It just shows me that they care, and that's all that matters."

"I don't get drunk _all_ the time!" Two-Bit cried out. "Those stupid fanbrats write me that way! I honestly like Pepsi more than beer. But the gang drinks it all and I'm left with only beer!"

Tiffany looked at Cherry. "_ShonaEmily233_ really hates you, and asks why you think that is."

"Because I broke Ponyboy's heart?" Cherry guessed. "That's why most people hate me."

"That's why I highly dislike you," Tiffany admitted. "Anyways, thanks for submitting questions! We'll be back with more after our brief comercial break."

* * *

**HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO ASK SANDY A QUESTION? HOW ABOUT EVIE? WELL, NO NEED TO FRET! NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN OUR TWO SPECIAL GUESTS, SO ASK AWAY WITH ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY WANT TO ASK THEM. REMEMBER, THIS IS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ONLY! AFTER THAT, THEY WILL NOT BE BACK.**

**WE CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR YOUR QUESTIONS!**

* * *

"And we're back," Tiffany clapped. "Let's see..._lovehatewhateverxx_ put:"

_It's been awhile since I reviewed._

_Pony- Do you suspect any of the teachers at your school of being a pedophile?_

_Johnny- If you had to go to the most dangerous city in the world, would you take Dally or Chuck Norris with you?_

_Dally- Seriously, if you were randomly given an iPhone, would you know how to use it? Also could you dismember Justin Bieber for me?_

_Soda- Who's more evil? Bieber or Cyrus?_

_Steve- Family Guy or South Park?_

_Darry- Out of the following languages wouldnyou rather learn: Latin, Spanish, French, Romanian, Italian, or Portugese? The 5 Romance languages. (That means they were spoken by the Romans. At least that's what I was taught). Wait there's 6 languages listed... -_-_

_Tim- Would you go skiing in the Swiss mountains with Dally? I think it's a disaster waiting to happen XD_

_Curly- What's your favorite genre of music?_

_Cherry- Have you ever been called a Ginger? I have -_- but it's my nickname kind of with my group of friends, I just don't like being called a Ginger by anyone else XD_

_Bob- They need to make a parody of your death on South Park._

_Everyone- What is your favorite food from another country? Mine is definitely Italian :D_

_Oh and if they're any mistakes in this forgive me my iPod won't let me reread my review_

"I don't suspect any of the teachers at my school of being a pedophile," replied Ponyboy. "Johnny?"

Johnny paused his movements in order to think. "I think I'd bring...Dally."

"Over Chuck Norris!" expressed Tiffany loudly.

Johnny shrugged with a small smile. "Well, Chuck Norris is _tough_, but Dal's..._tuff_. Ya know?"

Dally ruffled Johnny's hair. "I wouldn't waste my time on Beiber. And if I was randomly given an iPhone, I'd prank call people and shit. Just to get on their nerves."

"It's very fun," Tiffany commented. "Sodapop?"

"Definitely Cyrus!" Sodapop picked. "I mean, she _smokes_."

"Uh, Soda," said Steve, "we all smoke."

Soda shook his head in frustration. "You guys don't get it. We smoke, but she _smokes_."

All of the greasers looked at Soda with blank faces and raised eyebrows. None of them got the point he was indirectly trying to make. Seconds later, Tiffany got it.

"Oh, she _smokes_," Tiffany put emphasis on the 'smokes'. "I get, Sodapop. Moving on, Steve?"

"Family Guy is way better than South Park," voted Steve. "Darry, your question."

Darry went into thought. "I'd learn Spanish, since I feel that we have more Spanish fans."

"Like me!" Tiffany raised her hand. "Would you go skiing in the Swiss Mountains with Dallas?"

Tim merely shrugged. "I guess I would. It'd be one hell of a race, I'll tell you that. Me and Dallas have never gone skiing, so there'd be a good battle on who's better. Curly, you're up."

"I like rock music," Curly answered. "It gets me real pumped up 'fore a a fight."

"I've never been called Ginger, since my nickname is already Cherry," Cherry responded to her question. "Bob?"

Bob snorted. "They should make a parody of your fail on South Park!"

"That makes no sense whatsoever," said Tiffany. "Ok, since the greasers haven't eaten food from different countries, I'll just ask the Socs. What is your favorite food from another country? I personally like Korean food."

"I love Italian food," Cherry shared.

"I enjoy French food," said Marcia, "and the boys eat anything from a rich resturant."

Tiffany nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, let's continue. Ponyboy, Ponyboy, would you do me the honor?"

Ponyboy cleared his throat. "_BlueMoon123 _said:"

_Loving it so far... _

_heres my questions: _

_sorry about Jasmine creeping you out, Soda about that vegetation stuff, its because Ive genetically programmed them to steal you and kill Steve because I despise him, sorry Steve, you may be a nice guy and all but thats not what Ponyboy thinks. _

_for all the greasers: how would you fell if greasers were brought back into fashion _

_Cherry: Go jump into a black hole and never come back, i absolutely hate you, more than Steve, its the only thing Jasmine and i have in common _

_Soda: how do you feel about dying in the Vietnam War, I am heartbroken anyway _

_Tiffany: You need to send Sodas clone instead to Vietnam, You just cant kill him, he's too perfect ;) _

_- Bluemoon123_

"'Bout the vegetation thing, it's alright," Soda then turned gloomy. "I feel sad about dying in the Vietnam War. Although I wasn't expecting that to become the outcome, it still hurt knowing that I was leaving everybody behind."

Darry ruffled Soda's hair.

"Besides," Soda continued, "with me gone, who knows how many times Darry failed to get a girlfriend!"

The greasers laughed as the meloncholy atmosphere slowly disappeared.

Tiffany smiled. "Greasers, how would you feel if 'greasers' were brought back into fashion?"

"I think it'd be cool," answered Johnny. "It'd show just how strong the title 'greasers' is, and how us greaser can't easily be kicked down, and stuff."

"Yeah," agreed Sodapop. "And I'd like to see how much greasers have changed over time."

Two-Bit asked, "What if we found people like ourselves in the new generation greasers?"

"You mean more Dallas', Tims, and Curlys?" Tiffany asked wearily. "I don't think our generation can handle that, haha. Cherry, _BlueMoon123_ said to jump into a black hole. Now. And I'll be sure to send a Sodapop clone to Vietnam as soon as this episode ends, 'k?"

Two-Bit picked up a paper. "Um, _S13foreverfan101 _asked:"

_Pony-do you secretly like justin beiber_

_Can I kill randy?_

_Twobit-why do you like blonds?_

_Steve-have you ever secretly wanted to make out with soda?_

_Oh also pony, can I hit you with a four wheeler? And Darry, can I make out with you? If you say no then what about you two-bit?_

Ponyboy frowned. "No, I do not secretly like Justin Beiber. Nor will I ever, for that matter. And no, you cannot hit me with a four wheeler."

"I think Randy is already half dead from the milk event that occured earlier," Tiffany announced. "Why do you like blondes, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit spun around in his chair. "I don't know. Maybe it's just some personal preference. I just find them very attractive for reason. I'd date girls of different hair colors, but blonde just catches my attention."

"Good enough," accepted Tiffany. "Steve, have you ever secretly wanted to make out with Soda?"

"Hell nah," Steve roared. "I ain't gay, and I like women! Soda's like a brother to me, and kissin' him has never even crossed my mind before! Ew."

"Darrel, Two-Bit," Tiffany called out, "_S13foreverfan101_ asked if she can make out with either of you."

Both greasers shook their heads.

Tiffany sighed. "I guess that's it. Thanks for the questions! Cherry, you can read one."

Cherry reached out to her right for a paper. "_AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl _put:"

_Okay: People need to stop saying Pony and Johnny are gay for each other. Also, they need to stop saying Soda and Steve are gay for each other. Because they aren't! Here's my question: Two Bit: Why do you like Mickey Mouse so much? I mean, I know he's awesome but still. _

_-Skylan_

"Thank you!" Ponyboy, Soda, Steve, and Johnny exclaimed in unison.

"I've been sick and tired of people calling me and Johnny gay!" Ponyboy shared. "It's like they don't understand that I don't like guys. I wonder where they get that idea from."

The other three agreed.

"Thanks for pointing out such a controversal topic," stated Tiffany. "So Two-Bit, why do you like Mickey Mouse so much?"

Two-Bit smiled brightly at the mention of Mickey Mouse. "I feel like I've grown up with Mickey Mouse, since I've been watching it since I was a kid. My folks ain't have a lot of channels, so we always settled for Mickey Mouse. I guess that's where my love for Mickey Mouse formed."

"Interesting," Tiffany verbalized. 'Okey dokey now, _I'mCruelAndPretty_ said:"

_This is one of my favorite fanfics ever )_

_Pony -If Angela Shephard says she wants to fuck with you, what would you say?_

_Johnny -If you had one wish, what wish?_

_Soda - What would the girl of your dreams?_

_Darry - What would you do if saw Pony getting high?_

_Two-Bit - What has been the longest you've been without drinking?_

_Dally - Ever thought of going out with Cherry?_

_Cherry - Why do you act like a total bitch with Pony? It's a great kid, what has to be Greaser? . In short you're a total bitch._

_Bob - Fuck you! Who in their right mind would think assaulting a guys of 14 and 16 years to almost kill them? Screw you in hell fucking moron._

_Randy - Have you ever fucked with Bob or Cherry? Do both?_

_Marcia - Is the number you gave to Two-Bit was real?_

_See ya Guys You Rock (Except Bob, Randy, and Cherry fuck you guys)_

"If Angela were to say that, I'd reject her." Ponyboy admitted. "Then I'd tell her that she could find somebody from another gang like she always does."

Angela sent Ponyboy a glare. "That ain't nice, Ponyboy."

"But it's true!" Said boy remarked. "You can answer your question now, Johnny Cade."

"If I could have one wish," Johnny started, "I'd wish that us greasers were born into a loving, middle class family. That way, we wouldn't have gone through half the crap we did."

Tiffany touched her heart with her hand. "So touching. Soda, what's the girl of your dreams."

"The girl of my dreams..." Sodapop went into thought, "would have to be someone filal. She'd have to love me for I am, and be respectful to my brothers and friends. She'd have to be loyal, and not be afraid to tell me if she dislikes something. Darry?"

"If I were to see Ponyboy gettin' high, all hell would break loose," affirmed Darry. "I'd smack him on the head hard enough to get my point across and then ground him for a _long_ time."

Tiffany glanced at Ponyboy, who looked a bit frightened. "Never get high, ok? Now Two-Bit, what's the longest you've been without drinking?"

"Two and a half weeks!" Two-Bit announced proudly. "Dally?"

"I don't date," Dally replied, "so no."

Cherry read her question over. "I don't act like a bitch with Pony. I just don't want to be seen with a greaser, it would degrade me."

"That's still being a bitch, just so you know," Tiffany confirmed. "Your turn, Bob."

Bob waved his hand in a 'shoo' motion. "Ah, screw you. They deserved everything that happened to th-"

The Soc's speech was cut off by Curly, who punched him in the mouth. "_You_ deserved what just happened to you."

Bob brought a hand to his mouth and stood quiet.

"Anybody want to continue?" asked Tiffany. "Randy?"

Randy put on a _'wtf'_ face. "I've fucked neither of those. That's sick!"

"Which is a very valid reason for _why_ you would do that. Finally, Marcia."

Marcia shook her head. "It was a fake number we always give out to guys who tired to hook up with us."

"Pathetic," Tiffany shook her head. "Read the following questions for me, Darrel."

Darrel took the paper. "It says here, _I'mWithThatGuy_ wrote:"

_Heyyyyyyyyy. Kay I have a few questions :)_

_Dally: What is the gayest/ girliest/ lamest/nerdiest (you get the drift, i think...) thing you have ever done?_

_Pony: If you were gay, who in the gang would you date?_

_Soda: What would you change your name to if you could?_

_Two-Bit: Do you like chipmunks? I bet you do :D Because they are awesome._

"The nerdiest thing I've ever done?" Dally asked. "Shit, I don't think that's even possible to answer. I did read the newspaper one day. Shit was fuckin' boring. I don't know how Darry reads that crap."

"That should be like, Kryptonite to him or something," commented Tiffany. "Ponyboy, do you want to answer your question?"

Ponyboy sighed and stared at his book. "Not really."

"Alright. Soda, would you ever change your name?"

Soda shook his head. "My dad named me, so my name is really special to me. It's also very original, and I think that's pretty darn tuff. Two-Bit?"

"Chipmunks are awesome!" Two-Bit agreed. "Thank you were asking questions!"

Tiffany gasped. "Hey! That's my line!"

"Not anymore," Two-Bit stuck his tounge out.

After their little quarrel, Tiffany handed Steve two sheets of questions.

"_AndiWritesLyricsX_ exclaimed:"

_Ok,so I loveee this, I really do! I'll have my questions be short :)_

_Dally- How come you don't wear hair grease?_

_Johnny- Your awsome, love. Just wanted to say that. Anywho, _  
_describe your perfect girl (I know that sounds corny, but I want to know :)_

_Tiffany- Hehe I wish you were in need for a co-host. I'd sooooo apply._

_Pony- I think your really sweet, and any girl would be lucky to have you. _

_To all- You guys are ALL awsome. No, scratch that. All the GREASERS are awesome. I don't give a fuck what these haters sayy :D_

"I don't wear heair grease 'cause my hair don't need it," explained Dally. "Johnny?"

"My perfect girl would be somebody filial, and someone who doesn't judge me on my background," Johnny described. "I guess that's it."

Tiffany smiled. "Sweet. And who knows, I'd probably need a co-host one of these days. Ponyboy?"

"I'm happy that you think I'm sweet," Ponyboy smiled.

Steve stared at the last paper in his posession. "Ok, _alliegirl121 _asked:"

_Okay this Q&A really rocks and first off,_

_Ponyboy-you are awesome, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise.;) _

_Sodapop- two things, what do you look for in a girl and why are you so cute & funny?oh and I think metal sucks too._

_Darry- I think you should work in a coffee shop, it suits you_

_Tiffany- Ahah you're cool_

_to all- which is worse: justin bieber or the jonas brothers?_

"Thanks for calling me awesome," Ponyboy said with gratitude. "You can answer yours, Soda."

"In a girl, I look for trust and loyalty," Soda sincerely listed. "And I was just born funny and cute!"

Darry chuckled. "I'd work at a coffee shop, but a lot of them ain't hiring and I already have two jobs."

"Yeah, you need to rest, Darrel," said Tiffany. "You think I'm cool? Aw, thanks! Now everyone, who's worse, Justin Beiber or the Jonas Brothers? I honestly think they're both horrible."

"Justin Beiber hands down," Steve declared. All of the greasers agreed.

Cherry shrugged. "I don't know, I actually think they are both great. But I'd have to say the Jonas Brothers."

Tiffany puffed out her cheeks. "Everyone has their own personal preference. _colorgaurd4ever_ said:"

_I only have one question today_

_To all: Which kind of horror movie scares you more: Slasher Flicks or Monster movies?_

The Socs picked Slasher Flicks, while the greasers chose Monster movies.

"The Boogey Man is kinda creepy," Johnny admitted.

Tiffany nodded her head in agreement and continued. "Next we have _greasersrule _who put:"

_You guys are great and i will try to have simple questions. _

_ponyboy:my friend loves you and wants to know if you like older, younger, or same age girls (she's almost 13 and can be annoying)_

_soda: why is steve your friend?_

_johnny: you are my fav out of all of you guys. how do u not have a girlfriend? you are so sweet_

_dallas: i will pay you 500 dollars to kill the socs_

_cherry: why are you such a bitch (i hate your guts)_

_darry: why do you like football? _

_two bit: if mickey mouse came up to you and hugged you and turned out to be some old pedophile dude what would you do?_

_steve: what is wrong with you?_

_tiffany: you are awesome_

"I like girls within the same age range as me," Ponyboy revealed. "But I wouldn't mind girls slightly older or younger. Johnny?"

Johnny smiled. "I'm happy to be your favorite! And I ain't ready for a girlfriend yet, but hopefully I'll find a good one."

"We're sure you will Johnnycake," Tiffany remarked. "Soda, why is Steve your friend?"

"Although our personalities are different," Soda began to explain, "we still have alot of things in common, so that's why we're friends with each other."

"Dallas?"

Dally spun his blade around in circles on the conference table. "I don't feel like it."

"Shocking," said Tiffany. "Cherry, _greasersrule_ said you're a bitch, like almost everyone else has. So let's move on to Darrel and football."

"Football was a very popular sport when I was in high school. Almost everybody played it, and I seemed to enjoy it a lot, so playing football stuck with me when I dropped out. It's the one thing that reminds me of school," Darry clarifyed.

"Kind of like a memory, right?"

Darry nodded. "Just like a memory. Two-Bit?"

"If a pedophile disguised as Mickey Mouse were to hug me, I'd be tramatized," Two-Bit shuddered. "I think I'd hide in a corner and would never be able to look at Mickey Mouse the same way again!"

Steve read his questiona and sneered. "Nothing is wrong with me. What's wrong with _you_?"

Dally took a paper slid to him by Tiffany. "_Sunkissed_ put:"

_Great story! Anyway._

_Soda- how do u think your life would be different if ure name were 'Vitamin-Water'?_

_Dally- i have friends who love u..why do women love u sooooo effin much?_

_Steve-(this has prob been asked) are u upset u were not in the book much? Also how did u & soda meet?_

_Welp...thts it. 'mazin story._

_Ps. Socs are FAGGOTS!_

"Vitamin-Water?" exclaimed Two-Bit before he started to crack up. "Oh god, that's classic! Hey Soda, maybe you should name your son that!"

The greasers began to laugh.

"I think my life would be even more miserable," Soda shared. "I mean, that name is _too_ original. If that makes sense. Dally?"

"Because I'm hot." Dallas answered with confidence.

"I'm ain't upset that I wasn't in the book much. Shit, I was hardly there and I got a lot of anti-fans. Imagine how much I'd have if I were there more?" Steve asked. "And for the second part of your question, that will be revealed very soon."

Tiffany nodded. "..._Don't Forget Hope_ wrote:"

_Great Story._

_Dally I think your amazing! How would you feel if you found out you had a younger sister and how would you treat her?_

_Sodapop your so cute. Do you think you will ever go back to school and do you regret dropping out of school?_

_Ponyboy I dont think your gay at all. Who do you think prettier Angela Shepard or Cherry? Would you ever consider dating either?_

_Steve I like you I dont think your such a bad person. How your home life?_

_Tim how would you feel if you found out Angela and Ponyboy were dating?_

_Johhny your the best if I ever see your parents I will kick there ass! Who do you like better in a friendship way Ponyboy or Dally._

_Darry your one of my favorites. Have you ever had a longterm relationship?_

_Curly is that really your name?_

_Twobit your so funny! What the worst prank you ever pulled._

_Angela would you ever date Johnny!_

_Also Bob you suck you almost killed Johnny and Ponyboy!_

"Again with the sister questions?" Dally asked, annoyed. "Fuck it, since you said I was awesome, I'll answer it. I really don't know how I'd treat a younger sister. Maybe I'd be protective, but that's it.

"Coming from you," began Tiffany, "that was a very good answer. Sodapop?"

"I do reget dropping out of school. I fell like I could've gone farther, ya know? I wanna go back, but I don't think I will anytime soon. Your turn Pony."

Ponyboy looked up from his book. "Thank you! Someone who acknowleges that I'm not gay! In terms of looks, I think Cherry is prettier. However I wouldn't date any of them. Cherry is a Soc, and Angela is too greasy for me."

"I get what you mean," Tiffany turned to Steve. "How's your home life?"

"My home life's ok," said Steve. "It has its bumpy times, but its been good so far. Tim?"

Tim shrugged. "If I found out that Ponyboy and Angela were dating, I'd feel bad for Ponyboy. My sister is too out of control for him."

Tiffany nodded at Johnny.

"In a friendship way, I like Dal better. Although Ponyboy and I are around the same age, I feel like my friendship with Dally is tougher," Johnny explained. "Uh, Darry?"

Darry shook his head. "When I began takin' care of Sodapop and Ponyboy, I never had time for datin' and long term relationships. The longest I've stayed with a girl was about a year in high school."

"Curly is my real name," Curly responded. "My mother wanted to join the originality boat, and this was the outcome of it."

"Well, your name sure is original," Tiffany vocalized. "So, Two-Bit, what was the worst pranks you've ever pulled?"

Two-Bit went into deep thought. "The worst prank was when I placed clear grease on the floors in school to make them look waxed, and the students and teachers kept slipping and falling! Angela."

"I don't think I'd date Johnny," she stated.

"And Bob you suck, like always. Thanks for the questions," Tiffany announced before going on. "_AnonymousGreaser _put:"

_I have questions, too! I'm not a member (yet...), but you can call me "AnonymousGreaser". So...here goes nothn'! _

_Pony: Do you like Angela (that spelling doesn't look right, but oh well)?_

_Johnny: Why don't you hate your parents guts?_

_Tiffany: UR AMAZING!_

_Everyone BESIDES SOCS: You are freakin tuff and awesome and amazing and cool! I love you (not in a gross way, though)! :)_

"I like Angela as a friend, but not as a girlfriend," Ponyboy cleared up. "Johnny?"

"I don't hate my parents because they gave birth to me," Johnny explained. "Although I was born in a crappy world like this, I still met the gang and I'm grateful for that.

Tiffany smiled. "So filial...Thanks for the compliment! And you're amazing, also!"

Tim grabbed a random paper and read it. "_Forever Alexis_ asked:"

_hey i love this fanfic._

_one question for dally and steve._

_would you both bag me? im no crazy mary sue promise ;)_

_pony- do u like writing_

_tiff- i love this u are a genius babe :)_

"It depends on how you look," Dally answered, while Steve simply said no.

Ponyboy smiled. "I do like writing. Hopefully one day I can be a very successful author."

"Such high dreams, Ponyboy. Hopefully you'll never give them up." Tiffany smiled at him. "And I love you too, _Forever Alexis_! Alright the final questions of this episode, _ponyboy's little sister _wrote:"

_i have some question! ( Pony )why r u soo dang SEXY ? :) ( Darry) why dont u have a girl friend u need somebody to love! (Soadpop)why do u acted like a 2 year old heehehehehe ( Johnny )why do u have to be soooooo CUTE amd sweet and well ect.? ( tow-bit ) why do u waer ur mikey mouse T-shirt all the time not like there enything wrong with that mikey is Awesome ! ( steve ) why do u have such a big nose heheheheh (Dally) why r u so mean to pony but not soad why do u have to be a jackass and why do u have to be soo HOT SEXY ECT...but u fall for the ugly girls ? yup those r my question i think that is somewhat spelled right but idk lol i want those answerd hahahhahahahahahahahhahahaha_

Ponyboy shrugged. "My parents were very good looking. Darry?"

"I don't have time for a girlfriend right now," Darry responded honestly.

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess my shyness explains my cuteness, right Tiff?"

"That's what I think," Tiffany replied. "Two-Bit, why do you wear the same Mickey Mouse shirt all the time?"

"I do not!" Two-Bit argued back. "I own two, and I wear them a lot because I love Mickey Mouse...and because I'm too lazy to do all of my laundry. Steve?"

Steve covered his nose with his hands. "My nose is _not_ big!"

"I'm not mean to Ponyboy," Dally said as he leaned back in his chair. "And I was born a sexy jackass."

Tiffany laughed at his bluntness. "Well, this concludes are long episode for today! I want to thank everyone who asked us questions, and I hope you guys continue to do so. We'll see you on the next episode of _'Curious? Ask A Lot Of Questions!'_ Bye everyone!"

* * *

**A/N: Again, thanks for all of the wonderful questions. I enjoyed answering them! Please ask more questions, and don't forget about our special guests Sandy and Evie! Peace!**


End file.
